Una oportunidad negada
by XxYaCaRoxX
Summary: Blossom ha perdido algo importante para ella. Bueno fuera que solo haya sido un objeto material, pero no es así. Según ella, perdió parte del sentido de su vida ¿Podrá acostumbrarse a lo que todos menos tres ciertas niñas consideran una vida normal y cotidiana?
1. No es cotidiano para mí

**Bueno este es un fic dedicado a Dickory5. Espero que te gusté y si no... bueno, hasta acá quedaría la historia Disckory5 ;)**

* * *

Capítulo 1: No es cotidiano para mí

__ "Tienes que ponerteeee… aquí, no espera… ajá, aquí… un poquiiiiito más a tu izquierda. Listo, perfecto"_ Era Bubbles quien acomodaba en la posición correcta a aquel sujeto que tantos problemas nos dio en la ciudad de Saltadilla._

__"Profesor Utonium, ya está en la posición correcta. Podemos iniciar con el experimento"_ Dijo Buttercup medio irritada por la demora de Bubbles acomodando hasta el mínimo detalle._

__" Ya te dije que esto no es un experimento Buttercup, solo tratamos de ayudarlo. En verdad estamos agradecidas, y un poco confundidas, que hayas aceptado cambiar tu vida y regresar a la normalidad"_ Le hablé mientras lo miraba sonriente para que se sintiera en más confianza y no se enojé por los comentarios de mi hermana._

__"Sí, como sea. Solo apúrense"_ Dijo aquel sujeto amargado como siempre._

Nunca debimos aceptar ayudarlo, desde un comienzo sabíamos que él no era alguien en quien poder confiar. Desde un comienzo fue nuestro principal problema, varias veces intentó perjudicarnos. Bueno la palabra "varias veces" le queda corta, ya serían innumerables. Bien pudimos atraparlo en el mismo momento en que se paró frente a nuestra casa pidiéndonos ayuda porque él, supuestamente, quería cambiar y que estaba arrepentido de todo lo que hizo. Sin embargo, yo y Bubbles tratamos de convencer al Profesor Utonium para ayudarlo con su situación, después de todo, que un villano se arrepienta no es algo que sucede todos los días.

Grave error, tal así que me costó mis… ni siquiera quiero recordarlo. Me entra un coraje cada vez que lo pienso. El profesor Utonium me dijo que hará todo lo que está en sus manos para que yo vuelva a la normalidad. Y así lo hace, todos los días está encerrado en su laboratorio tratando de volver a crear la sustancia que me dejará como antes…

/Pi/Pi/Pi/ Sonaba la alarma de aquel teléfono blanco con rojo que tenía una carita sonriente… la línea de emergencia ¿Qué caso tiene que yo contesté? ¿Cambiaría en algo? ¿En esta ocasión me permitirían ir a ayudar? Si me levanto de esta silla, cosa que no haré, solo será para que la señorita Keane me diga que me siente. Claro que ella no me gritaría, sería lo más amable y posible que pueda ser pero no quita el hecho de que ahora me traten como una niña ordinaria. No digo que sea algo malo pues en mi salón todos, menos dos, son normales; es solo que a mí me gustaría poder ser nuevamente una excepción.

Ya sabía, quien contestó la llamada fue Buttercup. Bubbles estaba detrás de ella atenta esperando alguna respuesta o decisión que diga mi hermana Buttercup, siempre actuando como la más tierna del grupo. Solo por un momento la clase se detuvo mientras prestábamos atención a lo que estaría pasando en la ciudad de Saltadilla. Para algunos es una preocupación que sea lo que sea esto, afectara a sus familias y para otros eran los minutos que le podíamos restar a la clase y chismosear sobre novedades, bueno ¿No dicen que los niños solemos ser curiosos?

Hablaron creo de algo relacionado a The Amoeba Boys y un disturbio en el centro, no me preocupo mucho pues ellos suelen ser "inofensivos enemigos". Lo único que la escuchaba decir a Buttercup era "Ajá", "sí" con una mirada seria ¿Por qué tal seriedad? Hasta ella es consciente que The Amoeba Boys no son una gran amenaza ¿La razón? Le gusta dar una imagen de niña fuerte ante nuestros compañeros del salón. Es completamente diferente a Bubbles quien trata de ser amable y tierna con todos, incluyendo a los animales. Ese fue un don de mi hermana que siempre me encantó, su habilidad de poder hablar varios idiomas como perroñol, gatonés,ardillaliano y otros. El don de Buttercup que me parecía gracioso era su habilidad de doblar la lengua, cosa que no podemos hacerlo yo o Bubbles.

Rápidamente le pidieron permiso a la Señorita Keane y salieron volando en dirección al lugar donde se solicitaba su presencia. Nuevamente me quedé acá sentada en mi silla mirando como ellas se iban y todos, incluyendo a la profesora, les daban ánimos. Recuerdo cuando también me elogiaban a mí por una acción heroica bien hecha.

La clase continuó de lo más normal, estuvimos resolviendo problemas de sumas y restas. Después de que la maestra explicara algunos ejemplos, nos dejó otros ejercicios para que resolviéramos en un lapso de diez minutos hasta que ella llamara voluntarios para resolver en frente de la pizarra, yo fui una de ellos al resolver el tercer ejercicio.

Después de una hora de clase la señorita Keane nos dio un receso de quince minutos. Salimos al patio para jugar con… lo que sea, usualmente para estas horas estaba volando por la ciudad con mis hermanas. Supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme a esto. Jugué con mis compañeros a las chapadas, no estuvo tan mal sino fuera por el hecho del sonido de las sirenas… debió haber otro accidente, seguro que en unos minutos yo pod… no, ya no puedo. Solo me queda esperar a que mis hermanas lo solucionen.

Volvimos a entrar a clases y vimos un poco de gramática como sustantivos. Una similitud con la clase anterior es que también tuvimos una evaluación, solo que en esta ocasión fue un dictado de diez sustantivos. Quien escribía todas las palabras correctamente ganaría una paleta y bueno… solo fuimos cuatro quienes lo hicimos, el resto se equivocaba en una por lo general.

Cuando el timbre sonó, algunos estaban terminando de copiar los ejemplos que había escrito la profesora en la pizarra.

_"Bueno niños es todo por hoy, guarden sus cosas y ya se pueden retirar a sus casas. No se olviden de hacer la tarea que les indiqué"_ Dijo la señorita Keane mientras ella guardaba sus libros y fólderes dentro de la mesa de profesores y cerraba esta con llave. Luego de terminar ello, se acercó a la puerta y se despidió de los alumnos conforme salíamos. Yo ya tenía mi maleta lista desde antes que tocará el timbre pues yo había terminado de copiar hace rato, sin embargo, fui una de las últimas en salir porque no tenía muchas ganas o mucha prisa por retirarme.

_"Hasta mañana Blossom, que tengas una bonita tarde"_ Se despidió amablemente la señorita Keane mientras se agachó para mirarme a mi altura, según los profesores da una mayor confianza entre nosotros.

_"Hasta mañana señorita Keane"_ Traté de poner mi mejor sonrisa para que no me haga preguntas sobre mi estado de ánimo, lo último que quiero es una charla del tipo psicológica.

Antes el camino de regreso a casa me parecía más corto, volando era a solo cinco minutos literalmente. Pero ahora que tengo que caminar me demoro como veinte minutos. Por lo menos es un tiempo en el que puedo relajar mi mente escuchando a la naturaleza… ya sueno como Bubbles. A veces suelo demorarme unos seis o siete minutos más por tener que evitar pasar por ciertas calles y es que al estar en la situación en la que me encuentro, el profesor Utonium dice que tengo que ser más prudente e ir solo por calles seguras donde no vea a ningún maleante que pueda atacarme.

El camino fue bastante tranquilo, de vez en cuando me saludaba con algún vecino conocido o alguien a quien salvé o rescaté anteriormente. Era bueno saber que todavía se acordaban de quien era yo, bueno de todas formas solo había pasado una semana desde aquel accidente en el laboratorio.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, abrí la puerta y me dirigí directo hacia mi habitación, ya era algo normal no encontrar a mi padre en otro lugar que no sea su laboratorio. En cierta forma me siento agradecida que cumpla con su palabra de hacer todo lo que esté en su alcance para poder devolverme a mi normalidad.

Después de dejar mis cuadernos en el estante rosa de la habitación, bajé hacia la cocina y me fijé que había para almorzar… estofado de pollo, nuevamente. Saqué un plato del lavavajilla y me serví ese segundo rojo para luego sentarme en la mesa… sola. El tiempo para comer era muy silencioso, apenas se escuchaba las palomas que tenían un nido en el árbol cercano a la ventana de la cocina.

Ya cuando terminé de comer lavé el plato y me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación. Estuve resolviendo los problemas de sumas y restas que nos dejaron como tarea además de la tarea de gramática. No era algo demasiado difícil por lo que solo me demoré como unos treinta minutos ya que me distraía en algunos momentos con los juguetes que estaban amontonados en una caja ubicada en el rincón del dormitorio.

Finalizada ya la tarea era tiempo para relajarme viendo la tele en la sala. No había muchos programas como para que una niña como yo pudiera ver, la mayoría eran noticieros. Después de cambiar de canal como unas cincuenta veces, conseguí encontrar algo. No era gran cosa, pero con ello podría pasar el rato hasta la hora de la cena que es el único momento en que nuestro padre pasa tiempo con nosotras tras estar todo el día trabajando en su laboratorio. Estuve viendo el programa hasta que me quedé dormida en el sofá que habría sido a una hora de haber encendido la televisión.

En general, tuve un bonito sueño en el que yo estaba volando con Bubbles y Buttercup por los cielos de la ciudad de Saltadilla, el alcalde y la señorita Sara Bello nos saludaban desde las oficinas, la señorita Keane nos sonreía junto a nuestros compañeros y… el profesor Utonium nos esperaba en el parque junto a una cesta de comida para pasar una bonita tarde en la naturaleza. Descendimos en donde estaba nuestro padre y nos pusimos a comer todos juntos para luego jugar a las escondidas utilizando los árboles de los alrededores. Todo era grandioso pero había algo que empezó a fastidiarme… sentía mi cuerpo más débil, cuando corría para esconderme era más lenta y cuando me tocaba buscar no podía escuchar a mis hermanas o a mi padre… traté de volar para encontrar una mejor vista, pero mi cuerpo no se elevaba: yo había perdido mis poderes. Mis hermanas se acercaron para ver si yo estaba bien pero era obvio que no. Cuando el profesor Utonium me estaba midiendo la temperatura poniendo su mano en mi frente, pude observar una sombra extra en el grupo. Levante la mirada para observar quien era el dueño de tal sombra y fue una aterradora sorpresa la que tuve… aquel sujeto que arruinó mi normalidad con sus trampas y engaños. Él se estaba acercando a nosotros, parecía que iba a sacar algo de su traje… una sustancia. Es la misma que usamos nosotros aquel día del "accidente". Palabras no eran necesarias para explicar que pretendía atacarnos; pero, curiosamente, estas no salían de mis labios para advertirles a Buttercup y a Bubles acerca de su posible final como el mío. Aquella imagen de mi familia y de ese sujeto, de quien ahora odio recordar su nombre, desapareció en un abrir y cerrar los ojos conforme sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que me había caído del sofá y ahora me estaba sobando la frente mientras miraba a mi alrededor. Escuché voces riendo provenientes de la habitación de mí y de mis hermanas, así que subí escalón por escalón y caminé hasta allá como lo hace la gente normal.

Entré a la habitación y me encontré con mis hermanas quienes estaban en toallas y que se secaban el cabello soplándose ventiscas de aire en la cara de la otra.

_"Hola Blossom ¿Qué tal estuvieron las clases?"_ Preguntó sonriente Bubbles mientras se acercaba al armario para sacar uno de sus vestidos azules con una línea negra al medio.

_"Pues bien, resolvimos problemas de sumas y restas"_ Le dije tratando de alardear un poco, pero era difícil de que Buttercup le encuentre lo divertido a ello.

_" Pues hubieras visto, The Amoeba Boys quedaron desparramados por todo el piso después de la golpiza que les dimos. Era pun pom pow pon pan…"_ Decia Buttercup mientras daba golpes en el aire recordando su batalla de hoy. Luego fue también al armario para sacar su vestido verde con una línea negra al medio.

_"Sí lo sé, recuerda que yo también peleé con ellos antes"_ Le dije mientras me sobaba mi brazo con mi mano_ "Bueno, como sea. La señorita Keane me dijo que les avisara que hay tarea para mañana"_ Bubbles parecía inexpresiva por ello, pero Buttercup era quien mostraba aburrimiento y frustración ante la idea de hacer tareas.

_" ¡¿Qué?! Pero si acabamos de pelear, estoy cansada así que no la haré"_ Dijo Buttercup en un tono caprichoso mientras me daba la espalda y se terminaba de vestir.

Cuando ya mis dos hermanas estaban cambiadas, bajamos las tres y yo les acompañé a la cocina el tiempo en el que ellas almorzaban. No hablábamos demasiado así que en su mayoría era el ruido de los experimentos del profesor Utonium los que llenaban ese incómodo silencio, pero no le quitaba lo incómodo.

Luego de que Buttercup y Bubbles lavaran sus servicios, nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala nuevamente para ver la tele. Mayormente era Bubbles quien escogía el programa, aunque sus gustos pueden llegar a ser muy infantiles no me molestaba que viéramos esas caricaturas.

El cielo se oscureció rápidamente así que convencí a Bubbles para que viéramos la película de zombis que estaba dando en la tele, la misma película de aquel día en que irónicamente nos invadió aquel mago muerto. No fue necesario tratar de convencerla a Buttercup para que aceptara.

Fue una forma entretenida de pasar el rato mientras esperábamos a la hora de la cena para comer con el profesor Utonium. De vez en cuando, Bubbles gritaba de miedo por la película o porque Buttercup la asustaba.

El profesor Utonium subió unos diez minutos antes de que terminara la película, pero nos fue lo suficientemente para esperarnos a que termináramos de ver mientras el calentaba la comida del almuerzo para cenar ello.

_" ¿Qué tal estuvo su día niñas?"_ Preguntó el profesor Utonium sin mirarnos mientras estaba atento a como se calentaba la comida en la olla.

_" Pues nada más y nada menos que… ¡Grandioso! Le dimos una paliza a The Amoeba Boys"_ Dijo Buttercup nuevamente presumiendo mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa.

_" Sí, aunque quedamos todo sucias por el desastre que dejaron"_ Complementó la historia Bubbles mientras recordaba aquel suceso, según ella, asqueroso. Yo daría lo que fuera para haber estado ahí también sin importar haber quedado irreconocible con tanta mugre en mi cuerpo.

_"Yo participé hoy en la clase de matemáticas y me gané una paleta por no equivocarme en un dictado de sustantivos"_ Buttercup me miraba con una expresión de "¡Aburrido!", cosa que me incomodó bastante. A pesar de que no me gusta dar lástima, a veces se olvida de ser comprensible con mi situación.

_"Me alegro por ustedes niñas"_ Dijo mientras nos servía nuestros platos y se sentaba en la mesa con nosotras.

Nos reímos de algunas bromas o conversábamos sobre anécdotas. Y fue todo ello que me llevó a hacer la pregunta…

_" ¿Profesor Utonium? ¿Ya logró encontrar el modo para que yo regrese a como era antes?"_ Nuestro padre parecía un poco deprimido por el tema que no debí tocar en este momento pero que me mataba mantenerlo en mi gargante.

_"No, Blossom. Sabes que estoy trabajando en ello pero todavía no ha dado los resultados que esperaba. Solo te pido que me des un poco más de tiempo para reinvertir lo que pasó"_ Dijo el profesor Utonium mientras comía mirando en todo momento a su plato.

El resto de la cena fue más tranquila y silenciosa a comparación de las otras noches que no le hice esa pregunta, pero tampoco que esos días de risas eran seguidos. Prácticamente le preguntaba todos los días… esperar, dice que es todo lo que tengo que hacer, esperar…

* * *

/Pi/Pi/Pi/ Aquella alarma nos despertó de un sueño tranquilo de medianoche. Entiendo que el mal no descansa, pero ¿Eso en qué me incumbía ahora? Solo dejaré que Buttercup o Bubbles contesté.

Luego de varios pitidos fue Buttercup quien contestó el teléfono a regañadientes. Apenas creo que ella prestaba atención a lo que el alcalde estaría diciéndole. Como esta vez casi no hablaba no me enteré cual podría ser la misión que les encargaban esta vez.

Cuando Buttercup colgó el teléfono despertó rápidamente a Bubbles para que se cambiesen y pudieran acudir a ayudar lo más pronto posible. Ella también no tenía ganas de levantarse a estas horas, pero igual lo hizo. Yo todavía tenía mis ojos cerrados y no hacía ruidos porque estaba cansada y con pocas ganas para despertarme tan tarde solo para verlas irse.

Después de unos minutos de escuchar cómo se cambian sus pijamas por sus vestidos y que abrieran las ventanas para salir, todo quedó en un completo silencio. Yo recién me levanté pero solo para juntar las ventanas pues me daba frio. Si aquel "accidente" no hubiera pasado; yo habría sido quien contestara el teléfono, quien hubiera despertado a Buttercup y Bubbles para salir y también la primera en salir volando para ayudar a quien necesitase auxilio… Pero véanme aquí, recostada en una placida cama tratando de dormir como una niña normal que no se preocupa en enfrentar criminales y villanos… solo dormir y soñar.


	2. Mi decisión es seguir

Capítulo 2: Mi decisión es seguir

Casi una vez por hora se escuchaba en una pequeña explosión en el laboratorio donde estaba trabajando el profesor Utonium para regresarme a como yo era antes. Creo que cada día está más encerrado en esa habitación del sótano ocupado con los experimentos. En cierta forma me hace sentir mal porque él está trabajando por mí, pero también considero que no fui yo la culpable de que todo esto pasará. Si no fuera por mí, seríamos las tres las que estaríamos sintiéndonos como unas inútiles sin poder hacer nada para ayudar a los demás cada vez que alguien aclamara auxilio en la ciudad de Saltadilla.

Pero… ¡No! Ya debo dejar de sentirme lástima, eso es patético ¿Por qué tiene que ser diferente? Es cierto que ya no tengo poderes pero quién dice que no puedo continuar yendo con Buttercup y Bubbles para ayudar. Antes de todo esto, yo era la líder de las Chicas Super poderosas y no es necesario que cambie eso, solo mis métodos para defenderme y atacar. No necesito que me digan lo que tenga que hacer. Pueden repetirme mil veces y otras mil más que es peligroso para mí debido a que los villanos son fuertes y todo esas baratas excusas, pero finalmente soy yo quien decide qué decisión tomar…

Sé que lo he intentado otras veces el poder salir con mis hermanas y también soy consciente que el resultado ha sido siempre el mismo: "Puede ser muy peligroso Blossom, será mejor que te quedes. Tennos un poco de fe, si podemos encargarnos de esto". La misma respuesta para cada vez que intentaba acompañarlas, es increíble que ya me la haya aprendido.

Yo estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina avanzando las tareas que nos dejó la señorita Keane hoy, eran ejercicios de las partes de la planta. Nuevamente mis hermanas tuvieron un beneficio debido a que "estaban ocupadas", así que ahora están viendo tele sentadas en el sofá. A juzgar por los gritos, creo que Buttercup obligó a Bubbles a ver la lucha libre. Bueno, ayer vimos lo que era del agrado de Bubbles, así que en cierta forma entiendo a Bubbles que cambiara la programación para hoy. Me gustaría poder volver a estar en esa situación… donde te justificabas por hacer "servicio comunitario". Ahora es todo lo contrario para mí, pero ya verán. Volveré a ser la heroína que la ciudad de Saltadilla necesita… y la tendrán. No es que no confíe en mis hermanas, ellas son tan fuertes como yo. Pero sé que solas no podrán, varias veces tuvimos que esforzarnos las tres para ganar. A pesar de que no estén de acuerdo ahora, yo todavía soy parte del grupo. Solo necesito la oportunidad adecuada para demostrar que puedo ser igual de eficiente que antes a pesar de este "obstáculo".

Casi como todos los días, el teléfono blanco con rojo de emergencias sonó dando un pitido mientras la carita iluminaba su nariz con una luz roja y nuevamente fue Buttercup quien contestó.

_" ¿Aló Alcalde?... ¿Qué Sedusa hizo qué?.. Ajá… Ajá, en el zoológico… Sí… Entiendo, estaremos ahí lo más pronto posible"_ Dijo con una mirada seria y fija en Bubbles mientras hablaba para luego colgar el teléfono. Obviamente que les importaría que yo estaría en la habitación del costado escuchando todo. Corrieron hacia la puerta antes de que pudiera preguntarles… no, antes de que pudiera decirles que iría con ellas. Igual mis planes no cambian, solo los retrasa.

Me bajé de la silla en la que estaba sentada y me acerqué lentamente para comprobar que el profesor Utonium estaba totalmente concentrado en sus experimentos. El súbito ruido de una pequeña explosión de la habitación del sótano me demostró que sí se quedará ahí un buen rato, perfecto.

No necesité caminar en puntadillas hasta la puerta para salir pues no se dará cuenta con todo lo que está haciendo abajo. Pero primero lo primero, saqué mi bicicleta del garaje. En estas ocasiones es muy útil que no las hayamos botado. Ahora agradezco que nuestro padre que no nos hiciera caso y guardara aquellas bicicletas rosada, celeste y verde dentro del garaje en un rincón, donde casi eran imperceptibles.

Un poco humillante para una heroína, pero no tengo muchas formas para llegar hasta allá sin que se entere el profesor Utonium. Aun me faltaban como diez minutos en bicicleta al ritmo en que pedaleaba, pero mis piernas apenas podían continuar moviéndose. Creo que ya había avanzado unos 15 minutos desde la casa aunque a mis piernas les parecía una media hora. Solo espero que aun haya algo que yo pueda hacer, no creo que ya la hayan vencido. No es que subestime a mis hermanas, pero la última vez tuvimos que trabajar.

Por fin llegué al zoológico, mucha gente salía gritando mientras los policías trataban de calmarlos. Me pregunto que podría querer Sedusa de un lugar como este…

Como las personas estaban alborotadas, no tuve muchos problemas para escabullirme entre la gente para poder entrar sin que nadie me viera. Reconozco que este lugar es grande y, si no fuera porque escuchaba la voz de Bubbles tratando de razonar con los animales, me hubiera perdido.

Seguramente que Sedusa liberó a los animales para crear pánico y no tener "distracciones". Algo me dice que ella estaría en la zona de anfibios y reptiles que está ubicada casi por la otra entrada. Tuve la suerte de no toparme con grandes animales durante el recorrido hasta allá, solo con pingüinos o monos. Conforme me acercaba podía escuchar a mis hermanas volar rápidamente por los alrededores buscando a Sedusa. Eso quiere decir que todavía estoy a tiempo para hacer algo…

Entré por la puerta de emergencia que se encontraba por la parte trasera de ese pequeño edificio decorado con una ambiente tropical.

Ya dentro caminé por los pasillos sin éxito en encontrar a mis hermanas o a Sedusa. Como no era tan grande el lugar, por fin llegué a escuchar la voz de aquella mujer que suele vestir con un traje rojo y botas largas del mismo color en el segundo piso.

Subí y llegué a observar que mis hermanas estaban peleando contra ella…

_" Sus esfuerzos son inútiles, será mejor que se rindan de una vez como niñas buenas y me dejen trabajar"_ Dijo Sedusa mientras sujetaba con sus cabellos a Buttercup. Ella trataba de liberarse.

Bubbles quiso ayudarla intentando con un ataque directo, muy impertinente e impulsivo. Como era de esperarse, Sedusa reaccionó rápido y golpeó a Bubbles con un mechón de su cabello sin soltar a Buttercup.

_" ¿Ven lo que les digo? No pueden contra mí"_ Dijo Sedusa burlándose de los débiles ataques de mis hermanas. Lo sabía, ellas me necesitan…

Bubbles volvió a intentar atacar nuevamente, solo que esta vez corrió en círculos alrededor de Sedusa para que ella no consiguiese verla en el momento que se acercase. Pero, Sedusa fue más lista y puso un pie adelante haciendo saltar a mi hermana. La pequeña rubia trató de tomar vuelo y atacar de este modo a Sedusa, sin embargo, Medusa golpeó a Bubbles con Buttercup. Usó a mi otra hermana como martillo.

Bubbles cayó de cara contra el piso y se volteó mientras jadeaba un poco por los cansancios. Yo como la líder debería haberlas estado guiando, sé que con mis tácticas y maniobras ya las hubiésemos vencido hace rato. Bubbles estaba actuando guiada por la presión y enojo. Seguramente que fue lo mismo que hizo Buttercup para que terminara en esa situación.

Mi hermana de cabello negro, ya cansada de estar amarrada, trató de girar generando un tornado, solo que en este caso solo la jalararía a Medusa utilizando su cabello. Pero Sedusa usó ese movimiento para hacerla girar a Buttercup quien terminó mareada. No fue muy listo hermana.

Bubbles intentó atacarla dando un grito ultrasónico que estaba funcionando muy bien, ya casi tenía a Sedusa postrada en el piso por el dolor que se generaban en sus oídos. El detalle estaba en que Bubbles se acercó demasiado a Sedusa y ella utilizó esta ventaja para mandarla volar a Bubbles quien salió disparada por una ventana dejando vidrios rotos en el piso.

Aprovechando la distracción de Sedusa, Buttercup trató de volar en dirección al estómago de su contrincante pero los cabellos que la tenían amarrada detuvieron su recorrido golpeándola contra el piso…

No tienen un plan, actúan por enojo sin pensar en cómo confundirla para que no sepa cómo reaccionar ante los golpes… Tengo que hacer algo.

Yo me encontraba escondida y así me quedaría hasta encontrar algo que me pueda servir. Miré a mis costados sin lograr encontrar algún objeto que me sea de ayuda para distraer a Sedusa.

_" ¿Ya están cansadas? Yo recién estoy empezando a entrar en calor"_ Le preguntó sarcásticamente a Buttercup quien seguía amarrada y a Bubbles que entraba por el agujero de la ventana por donde salió hace un rato.

_" ¡Cállate! La diversión todavía no comienza"_ Dijo Buttercup para tratar de salvar un poco de orgullo y, en cierta forma, poder alentar a mi rubia hermana.

_" ¡Sí! No nos hagas reír con tus tonterías"_ Dijo Bubbles algo enojada siendo consciente de que no eran solo cosquillas lo que hacía Medusa. El juego lo estaba ganando ella y mis hermanas sabían eso. Lo bueno es que no se rendían… Espera, esa frase…

__" No nos hagas reír con tus tonterías"_ Dijo Buttercupa aquel "villano" que siempre nos dio problemas en el momento en el que se paró frente a nuestra casa._

__"No son tonterías. Es en serio, estoy cansado de pelear inútilmente para que lo único que consiga son solo golpes e ir a la cárcel. Necesito su ayuda, de verdad quiero cambiar… Y sé que el profesor Utonium me puede ayudar. ¿Qué dices Profesor? Por los viejos tiempos… Recuerda los buenos tiempos"_ Aunque era difícil recordar algun._

__"Gracias profesor, yo creo que si quiere cambiar y lo mejor es ayudarle"_ Le dije jalándole de una manga de su bata de científico._

__"Sí profesor, recuerda que hasta él puede tener un corazón"_ Bubbles ponía ojos de cachorro al hablar._

__"Pues yo no creo lo que dice, para mí que es solo un ridículo plan para atacarnos desde el interior de nuestra casa. ¿Qué pretendes?"_ Le preguntó directamente Buttercup a ese sujeto que seguía parado en la puerta de nuestra casa ya todo mojado por la lluvia de esa noche._

__"No seas dura con él Buttercup. Es claro que está arrepentido y necesitamos ayudarlo ¿Recuerdas cuál es nuestro trabajo acá en la ciudad de Saltadilla? Proteger y auxiliar a quien nos necesité y es obvio que él nos necesita"_ Le re clamé un poco molesta a mi hermana de cabello negro._

__"Vamos profesor, hay que ayudarlo"_ Dijo Bubbles con una tierna mirada, la misma que usa cuando quiere algo._

_Al comienzo el profesor Utonium caviló un buen rato, pero luego de tanto pensarlo se movió a un costado de la puerta y con una señal le indicó a ese sujeto que pasase de modo que todos nos resguardásemos del frio que había…_

_"¡Aghhhhhh!"_ El grito de Buttercup me despertó de mis pensamientos. Sedusa presionaba su cuerpo apretando los cabellos con los que la tenía amarrada.

_" ¡Buttercup!"_ Bubbles corrió a ayudarla lanzando varios golpes seguidos a Sedusa quien rápidamente los esquivaba.

Necesito hacer algo, no me puedo quedar solo mirando. Mis hermanas me necesitan. Volví a dar una rápida mirada a mis alrededores para encontrar lo que sea… ¡Bingo! Había una alarma contraincendios al otro lado de la pared rota, utilizando podría hacer que el agua salga de esos rociadores ubicados en el techo de la habitación en la que nos encontramos.

Aproveché el hecho de que Bubbles estaba atacando con golpes sin efectos a Sedusa para caminar agachada hasta ese interruptor. Cuando lo prendí, Sedusa se quedó mirando hacia arriba mientras el agua que caía le despintaba su maquillaje dándole una atroz apariencia.

_" ¡Noooooooo! Miren lo que han hecho"_ Gritó Sedusa tocando con sus manos sus mejillas para comprobar lo mal que había quedado su maquillaje. Corrió rápidamente al pasillo para evitar que se moje su cabello.

Buttercup usó este momento para quemar el cabello de Sedusa que la sujetaba utilizando su visión térmica a lo que la enemiga gritó de dolor.

_" ¡¿Qué le haces a mi hermoso cabello?! Ahora me las pagarás"_ Ahora sí que estaba muy molesta Sedusa pero ya no tenía muchas oportunidades ya que Buttercup ya se había liberado y empezó a darle golpes en el estómago a Medusa.

Bubbles se le unió al ataque y la apuñeteó repetidas veces en el rostro a Sedusa. Finalmente mi hermana ruda de vestido verde cogió del cabello a Sedusa y la tiró contra una pared cercana a mí mientras que mis hermanas trataban de recuperar el aliento.

El inconsciente cuerpo de Sedusa estaba tirado en el piso recostado boca abajo, lo más probable es que se haya desmayado por la paliza que le dieron mis hermanas. Pero yo quería estar muy seguro de la condición en la que se encontraba Sedusa, así que cogí un palo de madera y me acerqué lentamente a donde estaba esa mujer tirada. Me detuve frente a ella y levanté el palo para golpearla en la nuca con un golpe no tan fuerte de modo que solo la dejase inconsciente, sé cómo medir mi fuerza. Lo que me distrajo fueron los gritos de mis hermanas, parece que recién me vieron…

_" Blossom ¡No!"_ Gritó Bubbles como si me estuviese alertando de algo. Volteé para verla y preguntarle qué pasaba, pero sentí que algo me cogía de mis tobillos y me levantaba por los aires para golpear mi cabeza contra la pared.

_"Pensé que ya no te levantarías si sabias lo que te convenía Sedusa"_ Dijo desafiante Buttercup quien se levantó de lo que estaba recuperando el aliento.

_"Los planes cambiaron, ¿Verdad Blossom? Por cierto, gracias por ofrecerte voluntariamente como rehén"_ Habló burlesca y sarcásticamente Sedusa quien ahora me tenía en la misma posición en la que estaba Buttercup cuando llegué_ "¿Continuamos con la diversión? Pero niñas tienen que recordar que su hermana es muy frágil"_ Sedusa usó un tono como si le diese pena lo que dijese, pero solo era para irritarlas más a Buttercup y a Bubbles.

_" ¿Crees que con esto haces diferencia? Solo lo alargas, igual te ganaremos"_ Respondió Buttercup ya muy irritada por la circunstancia.

_" ¿Por qué piensas que soy débil? Si fue por mí que estabas a punto de ir derechito a la cárcel ya que yo activé la alarma contraincendios"_ Le dije a Sedusa mientras intentaba liberarme inútilmente de sus cabellos.

_" Basta de charlatanerías y pórtense como niñas buenas"_ Amenazó Sedusa mientras me usó como arma para golpear a mis hermanas.

Esta vez Bubbles actuó más seriamente y empezó a volar en diferentes direcciones para marearla a Medusa mientras Buttercup hacia lo mismo. Sedusa trató de seguir sus movimientos como la otra vez aunque fue un poco más difícil dado que en esta ocasión eran dos las que volaban.

Cuando ella calculó por donde pasaría Bubbles empezó a correr hasta ese punto pero Buttercup la empujó en el camino provocando que Sedusa se cayera por resbalarse con el piso que estaba completamente mojado.

Las dos caímos al piso y mientras Sedusa trataba de levantarse, Buttercup la golpeó en la espalda de modo que la enemiga relajó su cabello y me dejó caer bruscamente en el piso.

Ya una vez que yo estaba liberada mis dos hermanas comenzaron una nueva ronda de golpes multidireccionales contra Sedusa quien después de esto cayó al piso retorciéndose de dolor.

_" Mee… rind…o… ganar…on… es…ta…vez"_ Fue lo último que dijo Sedusa antes de caer inconsciente, por fin.

Justo a tiempo los oficiales, que se encontraban en la puerta del zoológico tranquilizando a las personas, entraron y esposaron a Sedusa. Como ella estaba con pocas fuerzas para caminar, la cargaron hasta el carro de la policía que estaba estacionado en la entrada principal…

A pesar de las dificultades en mi opinión creo que resultó de buena manera. Al menos, se logró capturar a Sedusa y estoy segura que pasará un buen rato encerrada en prisión…

_" ¿Descubrieron la razón por la que Sedusa atacó en un zoológico?"_ Les interrogaba un policía a mis dos hermanas de modo que pudiese terminar el informe que tendría que entregar a sus superiores.

_"La única respuesta a esa pregunta que logramos encontrar fue que quería conseguir el collar que estaba en exhibición solo por hoy en este edificio debido a las creencias que lo relacionaban con los reptiles"_ Respondió Buttercup y ya con esto el oficial se retiró.

Yo estaba tranquila de haber podido ayudar, aunque sea en algo, pero que ayudé…

_"Blossom"_ Me levanté de donde me había caído cuando Sedusa me soltó y vi en los rostros de mis hermanas una gran seriedad y enojo, principalmente en Buttercup. Ellas estaban cruzadas de brazos_ "Tenemos que hablar sobre esto"_ Fue lo que dijo Bubbles con una gran preocupación y decepción en el tono de voz…


	3. Injusticias en mi vida

Capítulo 3: Injusticias en mi vida

_"Vamos, aun tiene hambre. Hay que darle un poco más de su comida a Lucas"_ Dijo mi amiga con quien estábamos cuidando al hámster.

_"Bueno, bueno. Pero no debemos darle demasiado porque no lo terminará" _Le contesté mientras me subía a una silla para echarle más comida dentro de su caja de vidrio donde lo teníamos.

_"Creo que con eso bastará Blossom"_ Mi amiga miraba a Lucas poniendo sus manos en el vidrio. Le sonrió y luego fue a sentarse porque había tocado el timbre de fin de recreo.

_"Niños, vamos a continuar con la lección de ayer ¿Quién recuerda cuál era?"_ Preguntó la maestra Keane esperando a que alguien levantase la mano para responder. Yo ya sabía cual era, lo último que vimos ayer fue colores y formas de los objetos, pero alguien respondió antes que yo.

_" Colores señorita Kaene"_ Dijo mi hermana Bubbles mientras entraba al salón volando junto a Buttercup. Ellas llegaron de un llamado del alcalde se Saltadilla, según tengo entendido fue un asunto relacionado a un incendio de grandes dimensiones.

_"Muy bien Bubbles, es correcto. Que bueno que ya hayan llegado niñas, pasen y tomen asiento por favor"_ La maestra se volteó hacia el pizarrón para escribir algo en él.

Mis hermanas se acercaron a la mesa donde yo estaba y se sentaron a mis costados. Cogieron hojas y crayolas para poder copiar lo que escribía la señorita Kaene.

_"Yyyy… ¿Cuál fue la emergencia de hoy?"_ Les pregunté un poco nerviosa por no saber si en verdad quería saber la respuesta.

_"Pues nos avisaron de un incendio cerca a la oficina del alcalde. Pero cuando terminamos de apagar el fuero, surgió otra emergencia que era un robo de banco cerca al parque central"_ Comentó con entusiasmo Buttercup mientras hacía ilustraciones con sus manos.

_"Lo bueno es que los bomberos nos invitaron unos helados por haberlos ayudado jijiji"_ Aumentó detalles Bubbles mientras hacía un dibujo en la hoja. Viendo lo poco que hizo hasta ahora diría que eran ellas con los pociales y bomberos, todos sonriendo y comiendo ese postre frío. Si tuvieron mi aliento gélido pude haber hecho más helados que los que ellos se comieron… No Blossom, ya no se puede…

_"Bien niños, ¿Quién me puede decir que objetos son de color amarillo?"_ Preguntó la señorita Kaene esperando a que respondiésemos para poder dibujar en la pizarra.

_"El sol" _ Dijo uno de nuestros amigos que estaba sentado al otro lado del salón.

_"Un limón"_ Contestó otro alumno levantando bien alto la mano, pero después de ya haber participado.

_"El girasol"_ Dijo una alumna gritando para que le escuchase la maestra.

_"Ajá muy bien chicos, ¿Qué otras cosas son amarillas?"_ Dijo la maestra dibujando cada uno de los ejemplos dado por mis amigos anteriormente.

_"Oh oh, ya sé. El cabello de Bubbles"_ Dijo un compañero que estaba sentado en la mesa del costado. Todos se rieron por su "cómico" comentario, inclusive mis hermanas y la profesora.

_"Bueno, también lo es"_ La señorita Kaene hizo un dibujo de Bubbles en la pizarra, cosa que le agradó bastante a mi hermana porque no podía parar de sonreír.

A mí no me parecía tan gracioso, pero no es tanto de mi incumbencia. El resto de la mañana pasó tranquilamente, vimos más ejercicios con el abecedario. Luego de hacer terminar los problemas que dejó la maestra y de colorear algunos dibujos, la maestra Kaene dijo que podíamos descansar jugando mientras ella revisaba una tarea que había dejado ayer.

_"Lo siento maestra, pero no pude terminarla"_ Bubbles parecía triste por la irresponsabilidad que tuvo con respecto a la tarea.

_"No te preocupes Bubbles, puedes presentarla mañana. Sé que tuvieron que pelear contra un monstro marino que estaba atacando por la playa"_ La señorita Kaene la animó poniendo una mano en su hombro a lo que Bubbles le sonrió_ "Igual para ti Buttercup, si no terminaste tu tarea puedes presentarla mañana".

En cierta forma siento que es una injusticia que nosotros tengamos que hacer nuestros deberes y ellas puedan zafarse de tantas obligaciones y que reciban tales privilegios. Ellas no estuvieron toda la noche combatiendo, cuando llegaron a casa pudieron haberlo hecho… las cosas eran diferentes cuando yo las lideraba, yo no era igual… ¿O sí?.. No, yo utilizaba tales beneficios… ¿Quizás?.. Ya para mente, la respuesta final es no.

Yo me quedé un rato más mirando como Lucas ejercitaba en su rueda para hámsteres junto a mi amiga de antes. Bubbles estuvo haciendo dibujos con otro grupo de alumnos mientras que Buttercup jugaba a edificar rascacielos con algunos amigos.

El tiempo entreteniéndose pasó rápidamente. Cuando la señorita Kaene terminó de revisar, nos devolvió nuestras tareas y nos dio a cada uno una estrellita, sorprendentemente también le regaló una a Bubbles y a Buttercup quienes las aceptaron muy alegres.

Cuando tocó el timbre de la salida, tuvimos que recoger todos los útiles que habíamos utilizado y guardarlos en sus respectivos sitios. Como todos los días, la maestra estaba en la puerta para despedirse de cada alumno.

Increíblemente hoy fue uno de esos pocos días en los que mis hermanas no tuvieron que irse a otra misión justo antes de la salida de modo que yo me iba sola de regreso a casa. Creo que hubiese preferido eso a la situación incomoda que teníamos que pasar en estas ocasiones.

_"No hace falta que me acompañen"_ Les dije algo resentida de que me vean tan vulnerable y tuvieran que volar tan bajo, un poquito más arriba de mi altura, solo para cuidarme y vigilarme o al menos así lo sentía yo.

_"Blossom nosotras siempre regresamos juntas a casa. Aunque sea las veces que podemos"_ Dijo Bubbles agachándose para poder hablarme de frente.

_"Bubbles tiene razón"_ Buttercup no hizo lo mismo que mi hermana rubia y de vestido celeste para hablar conmigo.

No hablamos mucho durante el resto del camino y de lo que pudimos conversar, eran algunas nimiedades. Por momentos se cansaban mis hermanas, en especial Buttercup, de andar a un paso algo lento de lo usual. Si ellas hubiesen ido volando habrían llegado ya hace diez minutos, pero todavía falta como medio camino o quizás un poco menos.

_"Listo, ya llegamos" _Dijo Buttercup dirigiéndose directamente hacia el sofá para recostarse un rato junto a Bubbles. No entiendo que tanto pueden estar tan casadas, fui yo quien tuvo que caminar. Yo subí las escaleras para poder descansar un momento antes de bajar para servirme el almuerzo.

Me eché en la cama boca arriba mirando el techo y su aburrido color blanco. Podría ser aburrido ese color, pero a la vez era en cierta manera relajante. Tanto que podría darte sueño. Cada vez mis parpados se volvían mas pesados y me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos… supongo que dormir unos diez minutos no causaría problemas, después de todo, ya no me necesitan.

* * *

__"Profesor Utonium, ¿Cuánto tiempo le costará reinvertir los procesos generados por la sustancia X?"_ Le pregunté a nuestro padre mientras miraba aquel tubo donde se guardaba esa muestra para los expermientos._

__"Primero que nada, necesito saber las propiedades de sus reacciones Blossom, ¿Por qué la pregunta?"_ El profesor Utonium no quitaba la mirada de su experimento que estaba realizando a nivel celular con el microscopio._

__"Es solo curiosidad. Estoy emocionada pero nerviosa y confundida acerca de esto"_ Me acerqué a ver algunas hojas con bastantes fórmulas en su escritorio._

__" ¿Piensas qué es una mala idea?" _Por un momento el profesor Utonium volteó a mirarme con una expresión de preocupación, creo que por un momento él también caviló acerca de estas decisiones que habíamos tomado._

__"No, no creo. Quiero confiar en que él esta diciendo la verdad"_ Y en verdad esperaba que fuese así, porque ¿Para qué se arriesgaría viniendo acá desarmado para solo jugarnos una broma de mal gusto?_

__"Yo también Blossom"_ Mi padre volvió a concentrarse en su experimento cambiando las muestras que estaba revisando._

__"Profesor Utonium… ¿Qué son estos papeles?"_ Le señalé aquellas hojas que estaba revisando en el escritorio, tenían escritas un montón de datos que no podía llegar a entender del todo, pero tampoco me importaba._

__"Son las fórmulas y propiedades de la sustancia X, ten mucho cuidado que solo tengo esas originales, no poseo ninguna copia. Con eso podríamos crear el antídoto para ayudarlo"_ Se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado y se acercó para archivar todas esas hojas en un folder y guardarlo en un cajón de la mesa._

__" ¿Está seguro que funcionará?"_ Y qué pasaría si no le ayuda en nada, sería decepcionante para todos aunque principalmente para él._

__"Según los cálculos hechos en la hipótesis, hay una probabilidad del 76,3 % de que resulte. Pero necesito demostrarlo a manera experimental, por ende necesito que se mantengan alejadas esos días del laboratorio. Recuerden que esa sustancia también podría afectarles a ustedes y ya ni hablar de las consecuencias"_ Dijo más preocupado el profesor Utonium._

__"Sí lo sé, no se preocupe. Yo seré la responsable de que nada malo pasé, confié en mí. Yo me encargaré de mis hermanas"_ Le hice aquella promesa a nuestro padre asegurándole de que nada malo pasaría…_

Que ridícula promesa, y pensar que en ese momento sonaba tan inofensiva. ¿Si no la hubiese hecho mi historia sería diferente? ¿Actúe de esta manera en ese momento solo por la promesa? ¿Mis hermanas en verdad entienden el sacrificio que realicé? ¿Debí dejar que lo que tenía que pasar, sucediese? No, sé que con mi forma de ser, habría reaccionado de la misma manera. Como líder de las Chicas Superpoderosas era mi debe ayudarlas en aquel momento, es una lástima que me haya costado tanto. Bueno, el profesor Utonium ya me lo había advertido en ese momento. Ahora pienso lo ilógico que fue haberle creído todos sus embustes, sería otra historia si es que le hubiésemos cerrado la puerta en la cara.

Siento una tremenda injusticia que se está cometiendo conmigo, ¿Es qué no recuerdan que si no fuera por mí, ellas hubieran estado en mi lugar? Y si son conscientes de eso ¿Por qué no me dejan continuar peleando?..

Desde el incidente con Sedusa, ellas no me han quitado el ojo de encima. Paran más pendientes de mí y realmente es todo un fastidio. Quizás en ese momento no razoné bien y fue un descuido haberme acercado tanto a Sedusa sin estar segura del todo sobre si ella realmente estaba inconsciente. Pero, ¿Quién no comete errores? Inclusive ellas se equivocaron varias veces durante ese enfrentamiento y yo no las juzgo por eso ¿Por qué ellas a mí sí?

Ese día cuando regresamos del zoológico me dieron un gran sermón acerca de lo peligroso que pudo haber sido que Sedusa me haya atrapado y que fue una total imprudencia mía el que las haya seguido, pero no consideraban que yo me preocupaba por ellos. Yo las vi en varios riesgos y situaciones peligrosas ahí, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Cuando el profesor Utonium escuchó nuestra conversación, me aconsejó el mantenerme distanciada de aquellos problemas y que trate de portarme como una niña normal… Nunca en mi vida he sido "normal" y ¿Ahora tengo que ser como una?..

_" ¿Blossom?"_ Escuché la voz de mi padre llamando desde la puerta de la habitación que compartía con mis hermanas.

_"Ah ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasó?"_ Hablé entre sueños pues recién me estaba levantando de esa pequeña siesta, ¿Cuánto habrá pasado? ¿Diez minutos?

_"Blossom, ¿Estas bien? ¿No piensas comer nada?"_ Al escuchar que había respondido, el profesor Utonium abrió la puerta y se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama.

_" ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hora es?"_ Le pregunté mientras yo también me sentaba en la cama y me sobaba los ojos tratando de despertarme.

_"Son las siete de la noche, ¿Desde qué hora estas durmiendo?"_ El profesor Utonium revisó su reloj antes de contestar para estar cien por ciento seguro de la hora, ya en una ocasión hubo una confusión con adelantos y atrasos de hora en la ciudad de Saltadilla. Pero fue gracias a eso que nuestro padre nos permitió salir a combatir ya que no cruzábamos nuestra hora de irnos a dormir.

_" ¡¿Ya son las siete?! Yo sentí que solo me había acostado como unos diez o tal vez quince minutos a lo sumo"_ Me puse algo decepcionada que ya se haya pasado tan rápido toda la tarde, ¿Cómo es que mis hermanas no me avisaron?

_" Puede que te parezca eso porque posiblemente estés cansada"_ Dijo el profesor Utonium poniendo una mano en mi hombro, esto en cierta manera me recuerda a lo que pasó hoy durante las horas de clases con la profesora Kaene y mis hermanas.

_" ¿Dónde están Bubbles y Buttercup?"_ Me puse de pie mientras me ponía mis zapatos negros y me acomodaba mi vestido rosado.

_"Ellas salieron hace un rato debido a que el alcalde las llamó, no escuché mucho porque yo estaba en el laboratorio trabajando"_ Contestó mi padre mientras él también se levantaba de la cama.

_"Profesor Utonium, ¿Cuánto tiempo más se tardará en devolverme a la normalidad?"_ La pregunta fue muy directa y para mi padre fue muy sorpresivo ya que se volvió a sentar algo incómodo por la pregunta.

_"Blossom, yo… sabes que no es fácil lo que estoy intentando hacer"_ Habló nerviosamente el profesor Utonium mientras se rascaba en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

_"Sé que puede ser difícil, pero ya una vez lo hizo ¿No?"_ En cierta manera su incomodidad se iba convirtiendo en un ligero enojo por tales preguntas que al menos una vez a la semana le hago. Yo no me canso de hacerlas porque espero a que algún día tengo una respuesta diferente a la que el me da en cada ocasión que le pregunto.

_" ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez que entraste a mi laboratorio y me hiciste esa promesa? ¿Recuerdas alguna palabra que te mencioné acerca de esas hojas?" _Es curioso que lo diga porque justamente eso había soñado.

_"Sí, que eran las originales y que no tenía copias"_ Le contesté algo amarga de responder lo mismo.

_"Exacto, considera las probabilidades que tengo de generar nuevamente la sustancia X cuando no tengo en mi poder aquellos papeles de suma importancia"_ El profesor Utonium se cruzó de brazos algo molesto por esta conversación.

_"Ha trabajado casi toda su vida con esos químicos ¿Y no se acuerda las benditas propiedades?"_ Ahora yo también estaba furibunda, sentí que unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de los bordes de mis ojos_ "¿Por qué justo tuvo que tocarme a mí vivir esto? Si es que hubiesen sido mis hermanas las que estuvieran en mi posición, ¿A ellas si las habría escuchado? ¡¿Por qué no me dejan continuar con mi vida como si nada hubiese pasado?!"_ La última parte la grité por el enojo que sentía ante esta realidad.

_"Te hemos dicho varias veces que puedes seguir con tu vida de forma normal"_ El profesor Utonium trató de tranquilizarse porque sabía que si los dos estábamos molestos, no llegaríamos a nada. Con su paciencia trataba de demostrar algo, pero yo no estaba de humor para calmarme.

_" ¡Eso no es lo que dicen cuando les pido que me dejen pelear!"_ Ahora ya no solo eran un par de lágrimas las que salían por mis ojos.

_"Blossom… por fa…"_ Mi padre trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarme lo que ya sabía que diría, todas esas excusas de que ahora era más vulnerable y eso pero no lo dejé terminar de hablar.

_"Profesor Utonium, le pido que me permita estar un rato sola. Necesito tranquilizarme"_ Le dije caminando hacia el armario donde guardamos todas nuestras ropas. Cerré la puerta cuando entré y me senté juntando mi espalda a la puerta. El profesor Utonium no dijo nada más, pero sí lo escuché salir de la habitación.

Ahora que estoy sola, creo que puedo dejar de que esas ridículas lágrimas salgan y dejen de lastimarme la garganta por intentar retener las ganas de llorar… que momento de debilidad.


	4. Juego de niños

Capítulo 4: Juego de niños

_"Vamos Blossom, necesitas este paseo para relajarte"_ Dijo el profesor Utonium sin quitar la vista del camino mientras conducía.

_"Sí, seguro"_ Le respondí sin ánimos de continuar la conversación y sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía.

_"Esto va a ser muy divertido"_ Bubbles sí lucía animosa por esta salida al campo. Buttercup estaba igual de emocionada, solo que no lo demostraba tan eufóricamente como mi hermanita rubia.

_"Sí, seguro"_ Volví a responder con esas palabras mientras miraba por la ventana del carro.

El profesor Utonium no habló conmigo nada sobre lo que pasó esa tarde que fue a despertarme en mi habitación y tampoco mencionó nada en todo el camino. Lo único que decía era que me caería bien desestresarme en campo abierto, pero siento que algo va mal aunque no recuerde qué.

Si piensan que una excursión como esta cambiará mi forma de pensar sobre que están actuando injustamente contra mí por no dejarme ayudar a Bubbles y a Buttercup, necesitan considerarlo dos veces porque no funciona. Nada ha cambiado, aunque me castiguen como la otra vez yo soy consciente que puedo seguir combatiendo a pesar de mis dificultades. Es probable que sea complicado el ya no poder volar o el ya no tener fuerza, velocidad, aliento gélido, etc. Pero eso no me quita mi gran capacidad para razonar como toda una lideresa, aun se tramar buenos planes y sacar rápidas conclusiones, que es diferente a conclusiones precipitadas.

_"Ya llegamos niñas, ahora hay que bajar las maletas para poder comer cerca a la laguna"_ Dijo el profesor Utonium estacionando el auto lo más cerca posible. Antes de que terminara de apagar el motor; mis hermanas ya habían bajado del auto, abierto la maletera y sacar el ligero equipaje como la cesta de comida para ponerla bajo un árbol de gran tamaño que brindaba buena sombra.

Me bajé del auto y camine por los alrededores de donde estábamos, ahorita con tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza no logro concentrarme bien como para entender por qué este río se me hace algo familiar…

_"Ven Blossom, el agua está deliciosa"_ Bubbles ya estaba dentro del río, pero en una zona donde la corriente no tenía demasiada fuerza. Buttercup se acercó a ella en un rápido vuelo y se pusieron a chapotear en el agua.

Era ir hacia donde se encontraban mis hermanas jugando o era quedarme con el profesor Utonium bajo la sombra del verdoso árbol. Considerando los últimos acontecimientos, no dude demasiado en quitarme el vestido rosa que tenía puesto encima de mi ropa de baño y entrar al río.

_"Hey Blossom ¿Quieres hacer una competencia sobre quien aguanta más la respiración?"_ Dijo Buttercup en tono competitivo mientras que Bubbles lucía un poco preocupada. Yo ya entendía a que se debía la expresión de mi hermanita pero no considero mi situación como una desventaja, sino una manera de resaltar con más brillo

_"Descuida Bubbles, tengo todo bajo control. Suena interesante Buttercup, ¿Qué quieres apostar?"_ Mi hermana de cabello negro puso una mano en su mentón como señal de que estaba pensando, pero seguro que en nada bueno pues tenía una sonrisa maliciosa puesta en el rostro.

_"Hay que ponerlo divertido, quien pierda cruzará el río y tendrá que buscar un objeto de la ciudad, tu entiendes, algo que no sea común encontrar en una zona como esta ¿Qué dices?"_ Ella extendió su mano para cerrar el trato. Al comienzo sentía cierto temor porque no consideraba que ya tuviese planeado un desafío como ese, pero no pienso quedar como una niña cobarde así que le di un buen apretón.

_" ¿Qué pasará con el profesor Utonium? Así de fácil él no te dejará cruzar"_ Le dije mientras nuestras manos todavía seguían unidas con un lazo de competitividad.

_"No hay de que angustiarse Blossom. Ya en eso te ayudaré distrayéndolo para que puedas cruzar sin que te vea"_ Antes de que mi hermana de ropas verdes retirase su mano, sentimos un suave tacto con nuestra piel. Cuando bajamos la mirada, Bubbles había puesto su mano sobre las nuestras.

_"Yo también participo"_ Mi hermana de rubia cabellera sonaba triste, pero decidida a no quedarse atrás viendo esto.

En cierta manera es como era antes, solíamos hacernos apuestas cuando las cosas se tornaban aburridas. Las tres nos sujetamos de las manos y después de contar hasta tres, nos sumergimos hasta el último pelo dentro de las aguas. Como en cualquier otra ocasión, la ausencia de oxigeno no se notaba pero conforme pasaban los segundos, pasaba de ser soportable a intolerable…

* * *

Podría haberme quedado horas metida en el agua dejando que esta relaje mi cuerpo y tratando de divertirme con mis hermanas, pero mi cuerpo ya no tenía la energía de antes; por ende, me agoté rápidamente comparado con Bubbles y Buttercup así que tuve que salir un rato del agua para quedarme sentada sobre algunas piedras de los bordes del río.

_"Maldición, si tan solo hubiera aguantado unos segundos más no tendría que hacer esto"_ Recosté mi espalda en la roca, pero el calor acumulado en la superficie era insoportable así que me levanté rápidamente.

Bubbles y Buttercup se acercaron hacia donde me encontraba yo y se sentaron junto a mí.

_"Si no hubieses aceptado, no hubiéramos llegado a esto"_ Bubbles sonaba un poco molesta pero satisfecha con el resultado _"Al menos ya aprenderán la lección con esto"_ Después de decir esto, Bubbles dirigió su mirada acusadora hacia mi hermana Buttercup.

_"No me preocupa demasiado, no es gran cosa el desafío que habíamos dicho"_ Buttercup no quería sonar como perdedora a pesar de que Bubbles nos ganó a las dos.

_"Si eso dicen, entonces vayan de una vez"_ Bubbles se cruzó de brazos incómoda con nuestra terquedad, o al menos la de Buttercup. A juzgar con sus cachetes inflados, ella estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar la apuesta si se lo hubiésemos pedido.

Mi hermana de cabellera rubia fue donde el profesor Utonium y le conversó de que sé yo para poder distraerlo. Buttercup fue la primera en entender las acciones de Bubbles, así que trató de volar bajo para llegar al otro lado del río. Para mí fue un poco más difícil porque tuve que nadar, pero no resultó imposible. Cuando llegué al otro borde, ya Buttercup se había adentrado dejándome atrás para caminar por mi cuenta…

* * *

_" Un objeto de la ciudad… un objeto de la ciudad… ¿Cómo que podría encontrar acá? ¿Una envoltura de alguna golosina?"_ Miraba de izquierda a derecha en todos mis alrededores pero no encontraba nada que me pudiese servir. Continué mi caminata buscando entre arboles y arbustos pero sin éxito en encontrar algo útil.

De vez en cuando sentía que un mosquito volaba cerca de mí aunque no me preocupase tanto pues me había echado repelente antes de entrar al agua… pensándolo bien, no será muy efectivo. Pero su vuelo cerca de mi rostro, en cierta manera, me hacía recordar a Buttercup y me preguntaba si ya ella encontró algo. Puede que haya perdido contra Bubbles, pero no perderé ante Buttercup.

Nuevamente mis pies comenzaban a cansarse al punto de solo arrastrarlos para caminar. Con cada paso que daba, eran más fuertes las ganas de dar vuelta atrás y regresar… ¿El profesor Utonium ya se habrá dado cuenta que no estamos en el río? Yo creo que sí, a no ser que Bubbles se haya inventado una buena excusa lo cual dudo mucho.

Cuando ya iba a regresar por el camino en que vine, note que un poco más adelante se podía diferenciar un poco de humo entre los árboles. Esa era una señal de que había alguna cabaña por ahí. No es necesario de hacer trampa en ir allá y pedirle algo a las personas que vivan en esa casa algo que me sirva, creo que basta con fijarme en los alrededores del lugar, algún objeto han de haber dejado por ahí.

Aceleré el paso hacía allá, después de todo, si tengo una oportunidad de ganarle en este desafío a Buttercup, no los desperdiciaré. Conforme me acercaba, sentía un mal presentimiento de que no debería acercarme a ese lugar… se le podría decir como una corazonada. Después de unos pasos más entendí la razón.

En la parte exterior de la entrada de esa cabaña, había un ser sentado en una silla mecedora. Aquel sujeto no era una persona ni un animal, tenía todo su cuerpo cubierto de un pelaje de color femenino, para ser más precisos… de rosa. No entiendo como pude olvidar que él vivía por estas zonas, ese sujeto tan egoísta y posesivo por decirlo de alguna manera. Fuzzy Lumpkins.

Traté de retroceder haciendo poco ruido para que no se despertase Fuzzy Lumpkins, pero mi mala suerte hizo que me tropezará y diese un leve grito de dolor. Revisé mi rodilla y vi que estaba tornándose de un color rojizo. Levanté la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el peludito pero su única reacción fue reacomodarse en su silla y empezar a dar fuertes ronquidos.

Me puse de pie y di un esfuerzo por poder correr de regreso, pero algo en mí hizo que detuviese. Volteé la mirada hacia donde todavía se encontraba durmiendo Fuzzy Lumpkins… ¿Esta sería una señal para conseguir algo y ganar el desafío?..

* * *

_"No puedo creer que me suceda esto, me pregunto si ya Buttercup consiguió algo"_ Daba fuertes pisotones conforme avanzaba de regreso, de vez en cuando pateaba una piedrecilla que encontraba en el camino.

No había recorrido bastante desde la casa de Fuzzy Lumpkins cuando pude notar un objeto rojo que estaba casi imperceptible con mi nueva vista ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes cuando había pasado por aquí? Para empezar, ¿Estaba ahí cuando vine?

Mis pies fueron los primeros en tomar coraje para acercarse hacia donde se encontraba aquel objeto rojo. Mi respiración se entrecortaba por los nervios y comencé a sentir sudor recorrer por las palmas de mis manos ¿A que se debe este sentimiento de pánico?

Cada paso me acercaba más a ese objeto… cuando ya podía verlo más claramente, noté que se trataba de… una gorra puesta en los arbustos. Espera, ¿Acaso ese arbusto se acaba de mover? No es mi imaginación, sí lo hizo.

Ya me encontraba a dos metros del objeto cuando una persona se levantó del arbusto. Al principio lucía sorprendido de encontrarme allí, pero luego se expresión se tornó burlesca con una risa sádica.

_"Mira lo que trajo el viento"_ Mencionó mirándome fijamente como si fuéramos amigos de por vida y este fuese un agradable encuentro _"Me gustaría quedarme a conversar, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar con una chiquilla inútil como tú ¿Por qué no pasas de volada un día para visitar? Ah es verdad, no puedes"_ Con cada palabra que decía, incrementaban mis ganas de darle un buen puñetazo. Lo malo es que antes de que pudiera "obsequiarle" un buen golpe, él se alejó con una increíble, para mi anteriormente común, rapidez que casi hizo que me tropezase.

_" ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Me seguiste solo para molestarme?"_ Yo escupía rabia y enojo en cada letra salida de mi boca, mis ojos miraban atentamente a ese niño que se encontraba frente a mí con bastante rencor.

_" No te equivoques conmigo que yo no sigo niñas, dan asco. Por cierto, es por gusto que intentes golpearme que hasta la otra chiquilla rubia es más peligrosa que tu ahora, Blossom. Bueno, fue divertido reírme de ti un rato"_ Hizo un movimiento con la mano en señal de despedida y empezó una carrera en dirección opuesta al camino que yo estaba tomando de regreso.

Si bien es cierto yo ahora no tengo una súper velocidad como para darle su merecido en este preciso instante, pero ganas no me faltaron para correr detrás de él lo más rápido que pueda. Al comienzo no se sintió tanto el cansancio, pero luego sentí que ya daba pasos torpes.

Quizás debí considerar el hecho que por cada paso que daba, él daba trece o catorce. Cuando traté de quitarme el sudor de la frente y alzar la mirada, ya había desaparecido de mi vista. Aunque ya no lo podía ver, mis piernas continuaron corriendo; pero por el cansancio no llegaron muy lejos debido a que tropecé con una mesa y caí al suelo. Las ollas que estaban puestas en aquella mesa hicieron un fuerte sonido al chocar contra el piso y también cuando rodaron por este. La ausencia de ronquidos indicó lo que me temía… Fuzzy Lumpkins había despertado.

_" ¿Eh? ¿Quién anda ahí?"_ Se levantó de su silla y al observarme cerca de sus ollas, empezó a tornarse roja su cara_ "¡Esos son míos! ¡Aléjate de mis pertenencias!"_ Corrió hacia donde me encontraba agitando los brazos para poder atacarme.

Con un par de golpes yo podría haber acabado con él, pero por la situación en la que me encuentro quizás me tome un poco más que dos.

Cuando dio su primer golpe cerca a mis pies, pude saltar hacia atrás lista para esquivar el segundo golpe que fue en dirección hacia mi estómago. Corrí por debajo suyo para ponerme detrás de él y darle una patada antes de que pudiese girar. Pero cuando estaba por voltearme a verle, sentí un fuerte golpe directo hacia mi mejilla derecha. Fuzzy Lumpkins había cogido una olla con la cual me mandó volar hasta la puerta de su cabaña. Aterricé boca abajo manchándome toda la cara con tierra, que va, es solo un golpecito que ni me dolió. Me levanté antes de que pudiese aprovechar que este tirada en el piso y cogí una escoba como arma.

Fuzzy Lumpkins corrió nuevamente hacia mí agitando los brazos como lo había hecho la otra vez, esta vez no trataré de esquivarlo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le golpeé en el estómago utilizando la escoba. El peludito terminó de rodillas abrazando la parte golpeada y yo acercándome para darle un segundo golpe que lo dejase inconsciente. Lastimosamente las cosas no resultaron como yo esperase, cuando estuve por atacarlo Fuzzy Lumpkins me cogió del pie y me lanzó contra las ollas tiradas en el piso donde inició todo.

Esta vez si me dolió más de lo que esperase, me quedé echada en el piso escupiendo tierra de mi boca. Los dos nos quedamos así por un momento, quizás el rosadito pudiese entender de que todo fue un accidente y terminásemos acá la pelea. Después de todo, no quiero seguir peleando por una tontería como lo fue esta.

_"Fuzzy Lumpkins, ¿Qué te parece una tregua? Hay que dejarlo aquí nomas"_ Hablaba agitadamente por el cansancio que tenía de correr y pelear. Pensando en esto me acordé la razón por la que había vuelto hasta acá, estaba siguiendo a ese miserable de gorrita roja ridícula.

Me levanté como pude y traté de caminar como pudiese de regreso al río, seguro que el profesor Utonium ahora sí notó mi ausencia. Habré dado cinco o seis pasos cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en mi nuca. Con este dolor recorriendo mi cuerpo, mi vista se volvió más borrosa y mi cuerpo se cayó en el piso, nuevamente.

_"Yo no haría un trató con quien trató de robarse mis pertenencias"_ Fuzzy Lumpkins me había golpeado con un sartén que había estado entre las ollas que voté. Después de eso, mi audición también comenzó a fallar y ya no pude ni escuchar ni ver que estaba pasando. Todo estaba negro.

* * *

_"Blossom, Blossom, Blossom ya despierta"_ Unas manos movían mis hombros. Esa era la voz de Bubbles, lentamente abrí los ojos pero sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

_" ¿Qué… qué… qué paso?"_ Puse una mano en mi frente y pude comprobar que tenía un chinchón por la caída.

_"Fuiste a meterte con quien no debías y nosotras tuvimos que limpiar el desastre. Por suerte llegamos a tiempo, pero no sé que dirá el profesor Utonium cuando te vea con tantos raspones y moretones en la piel"_ Me reclamó muy enojada Buttercup.

_"Relájate ya Buttercup, esto pudo haberle pasado a cualquier"_ Bubbles puso una mano en el hombro de mi hermana de cabello negro para intentar tranquilizarla. Luego de un largo suspiro Buttercup relajó los hombros y nos miró más calmadamente.

_"Bueno, será mejor que te limpies un poco antes de que volvamos. Pero no te demores demasiado que el profesor Utonium nos sigue esperando junto al río"_ Mi hermana fue a sentarse en aquella silla donde Fuzzy Lumpkins había estado durmiendo cuando lo desperté, eso me recuerda…

_" ¿Dónde está Fuzzy Lumpkins?"_ Les pregunté conforme me levantaba del piso con ayuda de Bubbles.

_"Está descansando en su cama, el pobre quedó adolorido con la golpiza que le dio Buttercup"_ Dijo sonrientemente Bubbles y luego me acercó un tazón con agua para lavarme la cara.

_"Sí, hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando nos acercamos volando"_ Ahora Butercup sonaba más tranquila y alegre.

Con un trapo y el agua me limpié la cara, brazos y piernas para quitar la suciedad por tantas caídas. Ya una vez que terminé el aseo comenzamos a caminar de regreso…

_"Buttercup"_ Llamé su atención y ella se detuvo para mirarme, Bubbles hizo lo mismo que mi otra hermana_ "Lo conseguí".

_" ¿Conseguiste que?"_ Preguntaron confudidas Bubbles y Buttercup a la vez.

_" Esto es un collar que encontré cerca de la casa de Fuzzy Lumpkins. No me atreví a coger nada de su cabaña, pero cuando iba a regresar encontré esto tirado en el piso. Quizás sea de otra persona a quien el peludito haya atormentado"_ Saqué la prueba de mi bolsillo y les mostré, ellas me miraron un poco sorprendidas por todavía estar pensando en aquel infantil desafío.

_"Por cierto, ¿Por qué viniste hasta acá?"_ Bubbles sonaba realmente preocupada, supongo que Buttercup tenía la misma interrogante.

_"La primera vez vine por buscar algún objeto que me sirviese. Cuando lo tuve, estaba regresando pero me encontré con alguien así que lo seguí hasta acá donde me tropecé con unas ollas que despertaron a Fuzzy Lumpkins"_ Les comenté con la mirada caída por la vergüenza de tanta ineptitud de parte mía.

_" ¿Y a quién estabas siguiendo?"_ Esta pregunta la dijo Buttercup, pero también Bubbles estaba atenta esperando mi respuesta.

_"Bueno, me encontré con… Brick".


	5. La palabra que quiero decir

Capítulo 5: La palabra que quiero decir

__"Mira lo que trajo el viento"_ Mencionó mirándome fijamente como si fuéramos amigos de por vida y este fuese un agradable encuentro…_

No he dejado de pensar en este domingo pasado. Tal vez en ese momento no lo haya considerado por la sorpresa y el enojo de volver a verlo, pero era de suponerse que Brick ya no estaría vivo. Estoy cien por ciento segura de que él fue destruido junto a sus hermanos Boomer y Butch cuando nos enfrentamos contra ellos de una manera más "femenina"… si él estaba en el bosque hace dos días, ¿Sus hermanos también anduvieron por allá ese día? ¿Cómo es posible que hayan vuelto?..

_"Pato"_ Mi hermana vestida de verde tocó suavemente la cabeza de una amiga ubicada circularmente en el piso donde todos nos encontrábamos.

Algo que no entiendo es qué podía estar haciendo Brick sin sus hermanos en el bosque a sus costados y, es más, escondido. Aunque se lo haya dicho en ese momento, no creo que él me haya estado siguiendo pues Brick lucía igual de sorprendido y confundido que yo.

_"Pato"_ Buttercup tocó en la cabeza a otro compañero, de la misma manera que hizo con la chica anterior que estaba sentada a su costado de este.

Sé que fue una coincidencia encontrarnos y hasta ahora no salgo del asombro de haberlo visto… no, no en el sentido agradable. ¡No me gustó verlo! ¡Para nada! ¡Cero!.. Bueno, tal vez un poco porque podría volver a patear su trasero, pero ¡Solo eso!

_"Pato" _ Nuevamente mi hermana de vestido negro tocó en la cabeza a otro chico que estaba en el círculo y también ubicado al costado de los otros dos.

¿Qué hacía en el bosque? ¿Él estaría buscando más ingredientes para algo malo? Aun no entiendo cómo es que Brick estaría sin sus hermanos Boomer y Butch. Una posibilidad que se me viene a la mente es que estaba buscándolos, por eso es que estaría detrás de un arbusto. Tiene sentido ¿No? Bueno tal vez, no del todo. Piensa Blossom, piensa, piensa… o quizás… quizás…

_" ¡Ganso!"_ Gritó Buttercup antes de alejarse volando sin un rumbo fijo para poder alejarse de la persona escogida. Mi hermana Bubbles salió persiguiéndola de muy cerca, ambas volaban no muy alto como para darnos un espectáculo con las líneas verdes y celestes que quedaban en el recorrido por el cielo que hacían.

Buttercup era muy ruda, veloz y fuerte; pero Bubbles ha mejorado bastante estas últimas semanas o bueno al menos desde el incidente. Como ahora eran solo ellas las que tenían que encargarse con los pedidos del alcalde, Bubbles dejó de ser solo la niña tierna que se apiadaba de todos los villanos… dejó de ser la ingenua que fue la que más insistió en abrirle las puertas a ese vil ser que me dejó como estoy ahora.

Pasaron como unos diez minutos en que todos seguíamos sentados mirando en el cielo como mi hermana rubia perseguía a la pelinegra. Ya en el reto comenzábamos a aburrirnos de estar tanto rato tirados en el piso. Finalmente Bubbles tomó impulso apoyándose en una baranda del columpio y cogió de la cintura a Butercup para que luego ambas cayeran al piso.

_"No es justo, yo me distraje mirando… mirando… mirando a los demás que seguían sentados en el piso aburridos"_ Dijo mi hermana vestida de negro cuando nos miró por el hombro de mi hermanita rubia.

_"Vamos Buttercup, no nos metas en esto"_ Le dije desde mi sitio a gritos a mi hermana, con esto dicho todos a mi alrededor comenzaron a reírse provocando que el rostro de Buttercup se tornara rojo de vergüenza.

_"No me estas ayudando Blossom, mejor guardas silencio"_ Todos dejaron de reír para decir en coro "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh" metiéndole más leña al fuego. Tal vez me haya incomodado un poco, pero no me rebajare a contestarle a mi hermana. Solo les di la espalda volteándome mientras esperamos todos a que regresen para seguir jugando.

_"Como digas Buttercup, pero igual gané"_ Dijo entre risas Bubbles luego fue a sentarse en su sitio. Buttercup resopló incomoda pero también se sentó en el círculo.

¿En qué iba? A sí, quizás otra probabilidad de por qué Brick estaba sin sus hermanos escondido en un arbusto en medio del bosque sería que en verdad Boomer y Butch todavía no han regresado, por decirlo, "del más allá" y el molestoso de Brick estaba buscando algunas cosas que podría necesitar para traerlos de nuevo.

_"Blossom, te toca"_ ¿Es qué no puedo tener un momento de tranquilidad? A no, es verdad, estamos jugando. Todos me miraban esperando a que empezase, principalmente era Buttercup quien estaba más ansiosa. Podía verlo en su mirada, quería que esta vez fuéramos las dos persiguiéndonos, pero bueno, siempre sentimos ese sentido de competitividad entre las dos incluso desde antes que perdiera mis poderes. Esto creo que más se debía porque antes no consideraba a Bubbles competencia por ser la más delicada del grupo, me gustaría pensar que lo sigue siendo pero no es así.

Me levanté y empecé a caminar en círculos buscando a mi "ganso". Había varios de mis compañeros a quienes podría haberles ganado, había otros con los que sudaría un poco para que no me ganen; pero había dos chicas vestidas de la misma manera con diferentes colores las cuales darían buena competencia en el juego: Bubbles y Buttercup.

_"Pato"_ Dije sin mirar a quien le haya cogido en la cabeza, pero me parece que fue nuestro amigo con quien tuvimos un conflicto "pegajoso" muchos meses atrás. Mi mirada se concentraba en los ojos emocionados que tenía Buttercup quien también me observaba fijamente.

Esa expresión que tenía mi hermana pelinegra me recordaba, en cierta manera, a Brick… no, no es que esté pensando en él; sino que era una manera similar la forma en que él me miraba burlándose de mí…

_"Pato"_ Dije poniendo una mano en la cabeza de mi amiga quien suele ser la encargada de alimentar a Lucas, el hámster. La miré de reojo y pude observar que estaba satisfecha de no haber sido el ganso.

Bubbles no lucía tan interesada como Buttercup acerca de a quien escogería para iniciar una carrera. Esto se parece un poco a aquella vez que jugamos lo mismo que ahora, en ese recuerdo yo también estaba escogiendo al ganso… y elegí a Bubbles. Fui muy prejuiciosa, consideraba a Bubbles la más tierna, inocente e indefensa del grupo. Estaba segura que siendo como es ella, no sería capaz de ganarme en el juego; pero me equivoqué, ella demostró que detrás de la apariencia tierna que tiene Bubbles había todo una ruda guerrera.

_"Pato" _Puse la mano en la cabeza del chico a quien antes todos tenían pánico de que él se les acercarse por la cantidad de suciedad que tenía pegada en el rostro.

Quizás en esta oportunidad soy yo a quien ven como la niña que no tendría oportunidad de ganar contra mis hermanas. Pero si en esa ocasión Bubbles pudo empujarme al piso para ganarme, yo ahora podría tener alguna posibilidad de ganarle a cualquiera de ellas, hasta a Buttercup.

_"Pato"_ Creo que fue lo correcto cuando puse la mano en esa cabellera rubia amarrada en dos colitas. Bubbles trató de adivinar en mi mirada que es lo que estaba pensando, cuando vi su mirada de preocupación, como si me tratase de decir "no es una buena idea".

Ahora me estaba acercando a Buttercup, ambas nos mirábamos ansiosamente… ¿Debería decirle pato o ganso?

_"Niñas, el alcalde llamó. Dice que necesita su ayuda en un robo de banco"_ Les avisó la señorita Kaene a mis hermanas desde la puerta del salón al otro lado del patio de juegos.

Mis hermanas se levantaron de sus sitios y volaron rápidamente en dirección a la ciudad. Los demás se quedaron sentados mirando como ellas se alejaban dejando rastros celestes y verdes en el cielo.

* * *

_" ¿Qué otras cosas son de color rojo? Las manzanas, exacto" _Dijo la señorita Kaene mientras hacia una demostración gráfica de la manzana.

Ya ha pasado casi una hora de clases y mis hermanas todavía no han regresado, un asunto de robo no debería ser ningún problema, a no ser que estén con Princesa pero que dudo mucho.

¿Rojo eh? Pues algo que es rojo es aquella ridícula gorra que cubre la cabeza descerebrada de Brick. Como lo detesto. Él debería ser en estos momentos un montón de polvo, bellos axilares, comida podrida o lo que sea desparramado por algún lado junto con sus hermanos Boomer y Butch.

__"Mira lo que trajo el viento"_ Mencionó mirándome fijamente como si fuéramos amigos de por vida y este fuese un agradable encuentro…_

Esas fueron las palabras que iniciaron un reencuentro con tal persona no deseada y que ahora no deja de salir de mi mente… no quiero que malinterpreten lo que pienso, no me agrada pensar en él; pero no me queda todo en claro acerca de su regreso a la ciudad.

_" ¿Saben que cosa también es rojo? Los corazones que hace Blossom en su cuaderno donde pone su nombre con el de Brick"_ Dijo Buttercup entre bromas. Todos se rieron de su comentario, inclusive la señorita Kaene.

_"Cállate Buttercup, no digamos nada sobre Butch mejor"_ Esta vez todos dijeron "Uhhhhhhhhh" apoyándome a mí como lo hicieron durante el juego de gansos.

_"Silencio niñas; Bubbles, Buttercup mejor tomen asiento para continuar con la clase" _Mis hermanas se sentaron a mi costado mientras que Buttercup todavía trataba de aguantar la risa.

Osea… se ríe de la broma de mi hermana pelinegra pero ¿Se enoja de mi respuesta? Que injusto, pero bueno creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a todo eso.

Después de hacer algunos dibujos, practicamos haciendo algunas sumas para ver si llegamos a aprender la lección que habíamos tenido la otra vez.

Bubbles trató de terminar rápido para poder seguir coloreando con crayolas mientras que Buttercup se tomaba un poco más de tiempo. Yo había terminado hace un rato así que me puse a jugar con unos amigos a construir un rascacielos con los bloques de colores.

_"Ya casi termino… ya casi… listo. Señorita Kaene, ¿Podría revisar mis soluciones?"_ Dijo Bubbles acercándose volando hacia la profesora que se encontraba sentada en su escritorio.

_"Por supuesto Bubbles, a ver… mmmmmmmmmmm esta es correcta… esta también… Bubbles solo te falta revisar bien esta que tuviste un pequeñito error"_ Dijo la señorita Kaene devolviéndole su hoja donde había estado resolviendo.

_"Oh, está bien"_ Bubbles regresó a su sitio sonrientemente para luego de cinco minutos volver a acercarse a la señorita Kaene.

_"Bueno niños es momento de su receso, pueden salir a divertirse"_ Dijo la maestra después de abrir la puerta.

Todos salimos hacia el patio de juegos buscando que hacer, varios compañeros decidieron jugar en los columpios y otros juegos.

_" ¿Algún plan?"_ Preguntó Bubbles mientras se mecía de adelante para atrás poniendo sus manos en su espalda. Si, será una ruda guerrera pero también tiene su tierno lado.

_" ¿Qué les parece si terminamos el juego del pato y ganso?"_ Dijo Buttercup dirigiéndome una mirada retadora, entiendo lo que planea al igual que Bubbles que nos miraba nuevamente preocupada.

_"Suena bien para mí" _Le dije sin quitarle la mirada fija. Fuimos, bueno, ellas fueron volando hacía el lugar donde jugamos en el recreo anterior y yo fui caminando. Nuestros compañeros vieron lo que queríamos jugar y también se unieron sentándose nuevamente en su círculo.

_" ¿Quién quiere iniciar?"_ Dijo Bubbles mirando a los demás y evitando mirarnos a nosotras. Nadie levantaba la mano o decía algo.

_" ¿Qué te parece si comienza Blossom? Parece que está emocionada por hacerlo"_ Dijo Buttercup sonriente, todos dirigían su mirada de mi hermana pelinegra hacia mí y así al revés.

_"Si tú lo dices"_ Me levanté y comencé a caminar en círculos nuevamente como en el receso anterior, a los que ya les había ganso estaban seguros que les volvería a decir ganso nuevamente y puede que tengan razón... ¿O no?

Ahora que lo pienso bien, ¿Por qué ponerle tanta presión a esto? Es solo un juego ¿No? Un poco de competencia sana. Tengo la mirada competitiva de mi hermana justo en mí, como ya lo había dicho antes, esa expresión me recuerda al caradura de Brick. Un niño de mi edad y tamaño con el cual puedo compartir el gusto de colores, pero no el sentido de principios y valores.

Quizás siga arruinando todavía mis pensamientos, pero necesito poder entender cómo es que Brick regresó y, principalmente, cómo es que tiene poderes.

_" ¿Ya Blossom?"_ Dijo Buttercup algo impaciente y aburrida, Bubbles la miró algo decepcionada de todo esto.

_"No me presiones. Ganso"_ Puse mi mano en la cabeza del niño que estaba sentado junto a donde yo me encontraba parada.

Mi hermana se acomodó en su sitio siguiendo con la mirada mi caminata alrededor del resto de nuestros amigos.

_" ¿Qué les parece si jugamos a una búsqueda de tesoros? Podríamos marcar una X en algún lugar y desenterrar algo"_ Dijo Bubbles inocentemente, pero nadie la apoyo en la idea.

Entonces se me abrió una nueva posibilidad, ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? X… ¡La sustancia X! Eso debió ser el modo en que él o ellos regresaron, ese ser vil y despreciable que me quitó mis poderes utilizó la sustancia X para traer de vuelta a esos mocosos engreídos.

Quizás lo que pienso son solo posibilidades, pero estoy casi segura que es eso. Que yo recuerde podría haber suficiente sustancia X como traer a los tres, pero ¿Qué sentido tiene que vuelvan los malcriados esos? ¿Por qué malgastar la sustancia en ellos? Ese sujeto pudo haber usado la sustancia X para haberse dado poderes a sí mismo, ¿Acaso importan tanto ellos?

Si tuviera la sustancia X en mis manos es evidente que la utilizaría para poder recuperar mis poderes y darle una paliza con todo la fuerza de mi venganza a ese sujeto que arruinó la tranquilidad y normalidad de mi vida.

_"Creo que mejor seguimos con esto, ¿Qué piensas Blossom?"_ Me preguntó Buttercup sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_"Como digas Buttercup"_ Le dije en un tono desinteresado continuando caminando hacia la siguiente persona sentada_ "Pato"_ Puse mi mano en la cabeza de mi amiga cuidadora de Lucas, ella nuevamente estuvo más tranquila con esto.

Tal vez haya algo productivo de aquel encuentro que tuve hace dos días con el berrinchudo de Brick, sí, eso es. No me agrada para nada ese niño, nada, nada, nada. Creo tener un plan sobre todo esto…

_" ¿Qué crees que te diga Bubbles?"_ Le pregunté mientras apoyaba mis codos en su suave cabellera rubia.

_"Jijiji vamos Blossom, creo que las dos sabemos que es lo que planeas decir"_ Comentó entre sus risitas tratando de aligerar el ambiente por la mirada que tenía Buttercup sobre ambas.

_"Pato"_ Dije poniendo mi mano en de un amigo que estaba sentado junto a Bubbles, ahora me toca escoger que le diré a ella. Bubbles mantuvo la mirada hacia adelante, suspiró tratando de adivinar nuevamente que sucederá con Buttercup. Aunque la otra vez no sucedió nada.

_"Dilo de una vez Blossom"_ Dijo Buttercup retando e impacientándose en su sitio a pesar de que recién estaba caminando hacia allá.

_"Si tú lo dices… Pato"_ Le dije caminando de frente hacia la siguiente persona. Mis dos hermanas levantaron la mirada sorprendidas por lo que dije, era muy evidente que ambas pensaban que yo le diría ganso a mi hermana pelinegra, pero no es así. Puede que tenga una posibilidad de ganarle, pero no dejaré que nos muestre sus probabilidades.

_" ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que te dijese ganso? Lo siento, yo escogí a otro. Ganso"_ Le dije poniendo la mano en la cabeza de aquel niño juguetón de cabello marrón y que suele andar con un polo negro. Él sonrió y ambos nos pusimos a correr por el patio. Fue un momento divertido, aunque igual él se cansó antes que yo.

* * *

Creo que el plan alternativo que tengo acerca de la sustancia X tendría que contárselo a mis hermanas, ellas me podrían dar su opinión y también ayudarme con ello…

_"Fue un bonito día ¿No?"_ Dijo Bubbles sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras las tres caminábamos de regreso a casa. Ellas ya se acostumbraron a caminar y no volar cuando caminan conmigo.

_" ¿Ah? Sí Bubbles, realmente agradable"_ Le contesté sin prestar atención a la conversación.

_ "Blossom, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te preocupa algo?_ Buttercup también puso oídos a la conversación que estaba teniendo con mi hermana rubia.

_"Pues, ¿Se acuerdan cuando me encontré con Brick?"_ Ambas asintieron con la cabeza lentamente sin entender a donde quería llegar_ "Pues estaba pensando en tratar de ubicarlos para llegar a la sustancia X ya que el profesor Utonium hasta ahora no ha conseguido volver a crearla. Estoy casi segura que es con eso con lo que regresaron"_ Mis hermanas me miraban asombradas por lo que dije, aunque no sé si lo estaban tomando para bien o para mal…


	6. En quien confiar

Capítulo 5: En quien confiar

_"Nada, es como si en verdad la tierra se los hubiese comido. Aunque, pensándolo bien… no suena tan mal la idea"_ Dijo Buttercup con una sonrisa imaginándoselos siendo devorados por un mostro o algo así.

_"Está bien, ya de deja de fantasear ¿Y tú, Bubbles?"_ Le pregunté a mi hermanita rubia que estaba sentada a mi costado.

_"Tampoco, no encontré ningún rastro de ellos. Comienzo a dudar si es que en verdad viste a Brick en el bosque"_ Respondió tímidamente Bubbles.

_" ¡Que si lo vi! Solo que se están haciendo los difíciles de encontrar"_ Me levanté de mi sitio para ponerme a deambular por la habitación pensando para que se me ocurra alguna buena idea_ "¡Lo tengo! ¿Por qué no revisamos aquella vieja guarida del parque?"_ Mis hermanos enarcaron una ceja por mi pregunta.

_"Blossom, lo hemos revisado cientos de veces"_ Comentó algo fastidiada mi hermana pelinegra.

_"Ajá, ¿Por qué sería diferente?"_ Dijo mi hermanita antes de bostezar del cansancio. Es normal, estuvieron buscando toda la tarde; claro que hubiésemos buscado más rápido si es que me hubiesen permitido acompañarles en la búsqueda.

_" Ellos han de pensar que como ya los hemos buscado ahí, no volveríamos a hacerlo, entonces, sería un buen escondite para ellos. Si ese es el caso, podríamos aprovechar ese factor sorpresa y PUM atraparlos, después les podríamos obligar a que nos digan dónde está la sustancia X y de esa manera yo podría recuperar mis poderes"_ Les comenté caminando de un lado a otro en nuestro dormitorio mientras mis hermanas me seguían el recorrido con la mirada.

_"Eso es considerando si es que en verdad están allá"_ Dijo Bubbles para después bostezar_ "Como sea ¿Podemos terminar esta conversación en la mañana? Buttercup y yo hemos volado bastante hoy"_ Mi hermanita rubia se sobó los ojos tras decir esto.

_"Tienes razón Bubbles, será mejor irnos a dormir"_ Mientras mis hermanas se acomodaban en sus lados de la cama, yo me acerqué a la puerta para dejarla semiabierta de modo que no le asuste la oscuridad a Bubbles. Luego me eché en el medio de la cama.

Bueno, está de más decir que la búsqueda de hoy fue todo un fracaso. Espero que mañana nos vaya mejor, al menos estoy feliz de que mis hermanas hayan aceptado ayudarme con esta búsqueda del trio de incompetentes de los RowdyRuff Boys…

_**_ "Blossom, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te preocupa algo?_ Buttercup también puso oídos a la conversación que estaba teniendo con mi hermana rubia.**_

_**_"Pues, ¿Se acuerdan cuando me encontré con Brick?"_ Ambas asintieron con la cabeza lentamente sin entender a donde quería llegar_ "Pues estaba pensando en tratar de ubicarlos para llegar a la sustancia X ya que el profesor Utonium hasta ahora no ha conseguido volver a crearla. Estoy casi segura que es con eso con lo que regresaron"_ Mis hermanas me miraban asombradas por lo que dije, aunque no sé si lo estaban tomando para bien o para mal.**_

_**_"No creo que sea una buena idea Blossom, pero si tú piensas de que será útil; cuentas con mi apoyo"_ Me respondió Bubbles con un guiño de ojo.**_

_**_"Yo si estoy completamente en desacuerdo, si es que en verdad ellos tienen la sustancia X no solo pudieron regresar. No es necesario hacerles recordar que ese zopenco robó más que solo la dichosa sustancia X"_ Comentó molesta Buttercup cruzándose de brazos.**_

_**_" ¿No te gustaría volver a darles una buena paliza?"_ Mi hermana abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.**_

_**_"Bueno, bueno. No insistan más, les ayudaré. Me convencieron con regalarles un par de golpes a esos ineptos"_ Bubbles y yo nos reímos por su cambio de opinión. Luego de ello, el resto de viaje de regreso a casa fue tranquilo…**_

* * *

_"A ver niños, terminen de resolver esos ejercicios de la pizarra y pueden salir al receso cuando toque el timbre"_ Dijo la profesora después de sentarse en su escritorio.

_"Sí Señorita Kaene"_ Todos nosotros los alumnos dijimos al mismo tiempo.

_"Entonces… ¿Les parece dar una revisada después de clases?"_ Les susurré a mis hermanas que también estaban concentradas en los problemas del pizarrón.

_"Pero, ¿Qué dirá el profesor Utonium cuando vea que no llegamos?"_ Preguntó en voz baja Bubbles sonando algo preocupada.

_"Oh vamos, ¿Ya olvidaste de que él para en su laboratorio todo el tiempo? No habrá diferencia hoy"_ Le dije a mi hermanita quien asintió lentamente con la cabeza_ "¿Buttercup?"

_"Por mí no hay ningún problema"_ Respondió mi hermana sin quitar la vista a su hoja.

_" ¡Perfecto!"_ Dije algo fuerte a lo que todos se voltearon a verme y reírse.

_"Ya sé que te emocionan los ejercicios Blossom, pero deja que los demás puedan concentrarse"_ Me reprendió con sarcasmo la profesora.

_"Sí Señorita Kaene"_ Respondí agachando mi cabeza un poco por la vergüenza. Después de esto la profesora siguió von sus asuntos y mis hermanas se rieron por esto.

_"Bueno, entonces no se vayan a olvidar. Ah, y si tienen que salir antes por cualquier motivo de la línea de emergencias regresan a la hora que terminan las clases para ir"- Mis hermanas asintieron y luego continuaron con su tarea.

Que lento pasa el tiempo… No digo que la clase sea mala ni aburrida y mucho menos el recreo; pero cuando uno tiene tanta emoción y nervios a la vez, todo esto pierde la diversión.

Como supuse, mis hermanas tuvieron que salir para realizar no sé qué encargo del alcalde casi a treinta minutos antes de que sonase el timbre del receso. Así que con esto también en mi cabeza, la espera por la salida parecía nunca llegar.

Durante este tiempo en el patio, casi todos participamos en juegos como las escondidas, las chapadas o quemados. Al menos durante este tiempo pude relajar mis pensamientos distrayéndome con esta diversión infantil.

Cuando regresamos al salón me junté con algunas amigas para darle de comer al hámster, es divertido ver como este pequeño y esponjoso roedor trota y corre en una rueda dentro de esta casita cristalina puesta sobre la mesa.

El resto de la clase no tuvo muchas novedades, como siempre tuvimos un tiempo para hacer dibujos u otros juegos que podríamos hacer dentro del salón… no nos pueden decir nada, apenas somos niños.

Jugué con el rudo niño de polo negro y cabello marrón a construir un rascacielos con los bloques coloridos de madera que guardábamos en un cubo. Estuvimos así como una media hora entreteniéndonos como ingenieros civiles.

Rrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnn, sonó el timbre de fin de clases interrumpiendo mi diversión y todos los niños se pusieron a guardar los útiles y juguetes en sus correspondientes lugares. Les ayudé a acomodar las cosas en su sitio y ya terminado todo, los demás cogieron sus cosas y se fueron despidiéndose de la profesora.

Yo me quedé sentada en esa silla roja ubicada en una mesa al fondo del salón… todavía Bubbles y Buttercup no habían regresado de su misión ni hubo otro llamado de la línea de emergencias con nueva información de que podrían estar haciendo o dónde podrían estar…

_**_"Blossom… en verdad lo siento. Todo esto es culpa de mí y de Buttercup y lamento de que seas tú quien tenga que pagar por lo que hicimos… es más, pensándolo bien, es culpa mía. Fui yo quien más insistió para hacerlo. No debí ser tan ingenua como para confiar en él"_ Dijo Bubbles llorando a moco tendido. Me hubiese gustado decirle algo, pero la conmoción de que en realidad esté pasando esta pesadilla me dejaba sin aliento o con ganas de siquiera abrir la boca para hablar.**_

_**_"Yo también me siento mal, Blossom. Si bien es cierto, les dije desde un comienzo que esta era una mala idea; pero debí ser más fuerte como para que no me agarrara de imprevisto cuando yo le pude haber dado un par de golpes. Pero, pero… quédate tranquila Blossom, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para ayudarte a que vuelvas a la normalidad"_ Después de decir esto, Buttercup me abrazó. Yo no quería ni mover mis brazos para corresponderle tal gesto, pero si estaba agradecida de su apoyo.**_

_**_"Yo también te lo prometo Blossom, haré hasta lo imposible para ayudarte. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea y en cualquier momento"_ Bubbles se unió al abrazo entre hermanas.**_

_**Escuché un suspiro detrás de mí y me volteé a ver al profesor Utonium quien se mordía la lengua para no llorar. Cualquiera diría que este es un retrato conmovedor, pero para mí más bien era trágico.**_

_**_"Tiene razón Blossom, todos te ayudaremos a regresar a como eras antes y también te prometemos ayudarte a acostumbrarte a este nuevo estilo de vida que será temporal, descuida"_ Comentó entre lágrimas mi padre y luego se acercó él también al abrazo que ahora era familiar y además era un símbolo de promesa. **_

Ellas dijeron que me ayudarían… es más, lo prometieron. Quizás para ellas fueron solo palabras de consuelo para ese momento, pero para mí fue una esperanza para recuperar mis poderes y que ese miserable pagué por lo que me hizo.

_" ¿Blossom?"_ Levanté la cabeza y vi a la señorita Kaene arrodillada a mi altura mirándome tiernamente_ "¿Todavía te vas a quedar?"

_" ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Dígame por favor que solo cinco minutos"_ Pregunté apoyando mi mentón en mi mano puesta en la mesa.

_"Veinte minutos querida, será mejor que regreses ya a casa. De lo contrario tu papá podría preocuparse"_ Dijo la maestra poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

_"Pero, Bubbles y Buttercup me dijeron que vendrían"_ Le comenté a la profesora algo desanimada y me puse más así viendo la expresión de tristeza de la señorita Kaene.

_"Blossom, no creo que vengan hasta acá considerando que ya pasó la hora de salida. Lo más probable es que te las encuentres allá en tu casa"_ Mi maestra tenía razón, ellas ya no llegarán.

No dije nada, estaba decepcionada de que mis hermanas no hayan llegado a tiempo como les dije. Es probable que se hayan demorado en sus labores por la ciudad, pero si sabían que esto podía pasar me lo hubieran dicho antes de irse sin siquiera interesarles de terminar aquellos ejercicios que nos dejó la maestra. Me paré de la silla y salí del salón despidiéndome de la señorita Kaene con un gesto de manos.

_"Blossom, espera"_ Me volteé a ver qué es lo que podría necesitar de mi la maestra_ "Por favor, no andes tan deprimida. Sé que toda esta situación podría ser difícil para ti porque es nuevo en tu vida no regresar a casa volando, salir de clases para enfrentar a los villanos o todo ello; pero en verdad quiero que sepas que tú eres una chica muy inteligente y hábil. Aunque no tengas tus poderes, sigues siendo una magnifica chica y muy esplendida alumna. No lo olvides, tesoro; no permitas que eso te afecte demasiado"_ Me dijo la señorita Kaene sonriéndome y luego volvió a entrar al salón de clases.

La vi un rato haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para devolverle la sonrisa, aunque fuese fingida. Después de esto, cerré la puerta tras terminar de salir y volteé a ver nuevamente el camino.

Miré hacia el enorme cielo encima de los grandes edificios de la ciudad de Saltadilla pensando en lo mucho que tengo que caminar para regresar a casa. Pero también un detalle que veía, o bueno, que no veía era algún signo de que mis hermanas estuvieran en camino hacía aquí la escuela pensando en justificaciones o excusas de sus tardanzas.

Caminé unos treinta o cuarenta pasos desde la puerta del salón con la cabeza agachada metida en mis pensamientos de desánimo porque mis hermanas no hayan llegado cuando una voz me sacó de mis ideas…

_" ¿Por qué tan solita Blossom?"_ Preguntó sonando con un poco de ironía una niña pecosa de mi tamaño de cabellos rojizos y ondulados que estaban amarrados en dos colas. Ella, llevaba un polo amarillo y una falda morada, estaba apoyada en la pared de una casa con los brazos cruzados mirándome casi con lástima.

_" ¿Qué quieres Princesa?"_ Le respondí y de nuevo fijé mi vista en el camino para no prestarle demasiada atención.

_"Así que al final te defraudaron no volviendo a clases. Dime, ¿Qué se siente cuando te tratan inferior por ser diferente?"_ Sabía a lo que se refería. Pero ella no lo decía por mí, aún recuerdo cuando hace unos dos o tres meses nosotras la rechazamos como cuarto miembro de The Powerpuff Girls y ella tomó venganza contra mí y mis hermanas comprando trajes y armas para vencernos.

_"No me compares contigo Princesa, tú no tienes poderes como par…"_ No pude terminar de hablar porque ella me interrumpió.

_"Y me vas a decir que tú sí, no me trates como a una tonta Blossom. Ya no habré estado en su salón de clases pero toda la ciudad es consciente de que tú lo perdiste ya hace un tiempo"_ Es cierto, en alguna manera estoy en las mismas condiciones que ella. Pero sigo siendo diferente a Princesa.

_"Pero yo no trato de atacar a Bubbles y a Buttercup"_ Princesa enarcó una ceja y luego se rió.

_"Veo que ahora tú solita te comparas conmigo Blossom, tienes razón. Tú no lo hiciste porque no te atreverías considerando que ellas son tus hermanas. Pero, al igual que yo, tú sigues tratando de ser incluida en ese equipito de heroínas aunque ellas te den la espalda y te digan que sería peligroso para ti y todo esas tonterías"_ Auch, la verdad duele. A pesar de que deteste admitirlo, Princesa tiene un punto. Me parezco a ella cuando incrédulamente vino a nosotros pensando que por ser quien era la aceptaríamos en nuestro grupo.

_" ¿A qué quieres llegar Princesa? ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Solo para echármelo en cara todo lo que pasó entre nosotras? ¡Bien! Lamento que no te hayamos incluido en The Powerpuff Girls, pero tienes que considerar que era por tu bienestar"_ Le dije algo molesta de toda esta conversación y las verdades que estaban resultando.

_"Querida Blossom, lamento que no te hayan incluido en The Powerpuff Girls, pero tienes que considerar que era por tu bienestar"_ Comentó Princesa imitando fastidiosamente mi voz.

Todo el enojo se me pasó como si me hubiesen tirado un baldazo de fría y cruel realidad. Maldición, maldición, maldición… ¿Con qué cara le podía decir yo todo esto a Princesa cuando yo también trataba caprichosamente de seguir siendo la líder de mi… del grupo de heroínas.

_"No pienses de que te digo todo esto para que ahora sí pueda andar con ellas, este tiempo he encontrado que estoy mejor sin ser una niña superpoderosa. Quizás me sienta mal por ti que ahora estas pasando lo que yo pasé en ese entonces cuando ustedes me rechazaron injustamente… solo quizás. Pero al menos creo que es bueno que ahora entiendas como me sentí en ese momento, en especial tú porque fuiste la que hizo que yo tuviese que usar ese horrible traje a rayas negras y blancas"_ Agaché la cara de la vergüenza con todo esto, ya no sabía que podría decirle o como responder a esto.

_"Lo lamento. Si ya terminaste de restregármelo todas tus quejas en mi cara, creo es hora de que me vaya, mis hermanas me han de estar esperando en casa"_ Le dije y me volteé para seguir caminando.

_" ¿En verdad crees que te estén esperando o quizás andarán ocupadas con cosas de heroínas?"_ Me detuve en seco, ¿Qué le podría responder? Ni yo sabía que estarán haciendo ellas ahorita mismo pero… lo más posible es que estén en lo que Princesa dijo: ocupadas con cosas de heroínas.

_" ¿Qué más da? No importa, igual me voy a casa"_ Princesa no dijo nada por un momento, giré la cabeza para verla un poco y lucía pensativa. ¿Qué tendrá en mente? Nada bueno seguro…

_" ¿Quieres que te lleve?"_ Me sorprendió la pregunta, y mucho. ¿Y a esta ricachona que bicho le picó? ¿Quizás planea secuestrarme?

_"Okey ya entendí, ¿Cuántos grandulones contraste para que me golpeen y escondiste en tu limosina?"_ Pregunté sarcásticamente y ella se rió por mi comentario_ "¿Qué es tan gracioso Princesa?"

_"No es tan mala idea, pero no había hecho nada de eso. Solo quise ser amable contigo ya que has de tener un gran camino por recorrer hasta tu casa"_ ¿Lo dirá en serio? ¿En verdad está siendo amable conmigo?

Me quedé parado un rato mirándola con mis sospechas, ella también me miraba fijamente y luego se rió.

_"Deja de mirarme así que se ve raro"_ Miró para un costado esperando alguna respuesta mía, pero yo no respondí en un buen rato _"Ya que, solo era una opción. Si no quieres no te diré nada más"_ Empezó a caminar hacia su lujosa limosina negra.

_" ¡Espera!"_ No sé ni por qué dije esto, ¿Si quiera consideré la posibilidad de aceptar ir en el mismo carro que ella hacía mi casa? ¿Y si solo lo hacía para saber dónde vivo?.. No, Princesa ya sabe eso pues hace tiempo fue a atacarnos con otros villanos a mitad de la noche. Ella se volteó a verme que es lo que iba a decir.

_"Yo… yo… yo…"


End file.
